TNG: MACHE TWO - The Princess Ryoko
by Iain Boulton
Summary: Ryoko is chosen to go undercover for The Universal Nations team [outside their knowledge] as a princess to try and catch the theif of a rare Juraian diamond. Ryoko is not alone undercover as a former theif known only as The Mate helps her to catch the the
1. The Misisng Juriaian Diamond

Disclaimer: All Tenchi characters belong to AIC and Pioneer. All might duck characters belong to Disney [Duke, Mallory, and Nosedive].  
All other characters [Lem, Decoy, Ian, The Mate & Fiztpatrick] belong to the author and should not be used without permission of the author. Thank you for you time  
  
  
  
Author's Notes - Read this before you read this story  
  
The year is 2020; the universe is at peace and everyone is learning to get along whatever species they are. However; there are those who wish to see the peace of the universe crumble and vanishes forever. One man in particular Atomic Dog wants no peace in the universe, only chaos.  
To combat him and other terrorists who plan to throw the universe into chaos. The head Universal Nations (previously United Nations), Commander Captain Ian has set up a team of operatives with orders to protect the peace at all costs. Leading this group is Captain Lem Lemming, loyal friend to the boss of the Universal Nations. In his team is former Terrorist Decoy, a human who had half of his face burnt off when he was in terrorism. Mallory McMallard, a female duck, and member of the Puckworldian Special Forces (if you watch Disney's Mighty Ducks you might know!). Nosedive; male duck professional Ice Hockey player and also gun swinger. Former Puckworld thief Duke, male duck who is good hockey player who knows how to steal. Former Galaxy Police officer Kiyone, a promising woman who quit the GP force due her former partner. Prince Tenchi of the planet Jurai; honourable warrior and teenager. Princess Ayeka, loyal friend of Tenchi, can't stay away from him. Former Evil Demon Ryoko, deadly women who also can't keep off Tenchi. Professor Washu, universal female Genius and Professor Jeremy Clem, the smartest Lemming in the known universe ( He is also companies by Machine, first of the U.N military soldiers).  
This special team is the universe first, and only line of defences against the dangerous terrorists and maniacs who want to reign in chaos. They are The New Generation! [TNG]  
  
  
The Princess Ryoko   
  
" Ok," said Lem looking at the glass cabinet. " What should I be looking at?"  
  
" Well," said Clem reading a museum guide. " We should be looking at the diamond La Rouge, donated by the Juraians three months ago to this delightful universal museum."  
  
" And what should it look like?" asked Tenchi confused.  
  
" You Juraians should really catch up on your culture," said Clem showing Tenchi the guide. The guide showed a picture of a small red diamond with a gold trim around its edges. Along the top of the gold trim, three bright green circles stood in a triangle. It was one of the many signs of the Juraian families.  
  
" So that's what it looks like," said Lem looking over Tenchi's shoulder. " Nice diamond, its value?"  
  
" Around five thousand dollars, it is a rare and one of the first diamonds in the universe," said Clem putting the guide away. He turned to the glass cabinet that was standing in front of them; the cabinet was empty with just the velvet pillow underneath. The three looked at the magazine and then at the cabinet.  
  
" And what does this have to do with the Universal Nations Terrorism unit?" asked Lem.  
  
" The diamond was stolen and it was a rare piece of history to the Juraians. If it's disappearance damages the peace of the universe then we got to get it back," said Clem. " And to sum it up, IT WAS STOLEN!"  
  
" Someone must have been very good to break through this security," said Duke looking around the glass cabinet. " Did someone get the security specs for this place?"  
  
" Here," said Tenchi handing Duke a piece of paper.  
  
" Thanks kid," said Duke looking at the paper and reading the notes. " Hey, this place has been secured up tightly. There's a pressure pad on the pillow, there are lasers all around it, plus they had special flooring around it. Anyone touches it…"  
  
" The whole place goes up like a bleeding Christmas tree," said Lem.  
  
" What they blow the entire thing up?" asked Clem. Lem groaned.  
  
" NO!" said Lem. " They set off the alarms!"  
  
" I see." said Clem rubbing his head. A beeping noise went off; Clem put a hand in his long brown lab coat and brought out a phone. He answered it.   
  
" Talk to me." He handed it to Lem. " For you."  
  
" Why you carry a phone?" asked Tenchi as Clem gave Lem the phone.  
  
" Just in case Machine goes nuts and tries to be a Riverdance dancer!"  
  
" Lem," said Lem on the phone. " What's up Dec, I see, good, I'll be up." He turned off the phone and gave it to Clem. " I need to head up to security, Decoy's got some footage from last night. I'll go up and check it. Clem, Tenchi, Duke, check the whole thing out and then report back in. Until then, no one comes into this exhibit!"  
  
" Understood," said Clem as Lem walked off. He turned to Duke. " So, what does a former jewel thief think?"  
  
  
" I think that you really think about your fashion," said Duke. " Your brown lab coat just doesn't go with the white shirt and the red tie."  
  
" Shut up," said Clem. He turned to Tenchi. " You think this is a bad fashion statement?"  
  
" Yes." said Tenchi without thought.  
  
******  
  
It was around early morning at the well popular Universal Museum of Washington D.C. The Museum had become a popular attraction ever since other planets donated valuable historical treasures. The latest addition has been the La Rouge diamond from Juraian; since the diamond enter the museum, it has been a popular attraction, increase profits for the museum. It's robbery means that the profits would turn into lost assets. For some bizarre reason; Lem and the team were sent to investigate.  
  
Lem made his way up to the security box and walked into a room where Decoy was sitting at a video screen. Sitting next to him was Ryoko and on the other side of him was a museum guard. They were watching footage of the past night events. Lem coughed and the three looked around.  
  
" Hey Lem," said Decoy. He had his facemask on, so his metal plate wasn't visible. He was a regular human.  
  
" Morning Cap," said Ryoko. Lem looked at the guard.  
  
" Who's he?" asked Lem.  
  
" I'm head of the museum guards," said the guard tipping his hat to Lem. Lem shrugged.  
  
" What ya got Decoy?"  
  
" Well, our new friend Bob here, showed me some of last night's footage and we came up with this!" said Decoy pressing a button of the video control panel. Lem looked up and saw a video shot of the diamond in it's case.  
  
Then a rope shot down; a few meters from the cabinet. Someone was climbing down the rope, once they reach the bottom; they jumped off the rope. The person was dressed in a black jump suit with a mask over their head with infrared goggles on. The person then looked around and then slowly moved towards the glass cabinet. During this movement, the person was ducking and sliding over the floor; this must have been where the laser alarms were in place. The person then reached the rope around the glass cabinet; he stopped at the rope and looked around. It was clear that this person knew the security for the diamond very well.   
  
Pausing for a second to plan his moves; the person then jumped up and stood on top of the glass cabinet. He put both feet on to the sides of the pillar the cabinet stood on and picked up the glass cabinet allowing him access to the diamond. With the cabinet under one of his arms; the person crouched down and took out a small plastic block, just the same size and the diamond. With one swoop; he picked up the diamond and placed the plastic block in its place to balance the pressure pad on the velvet pillow. With the diamond in his hand; he put the glass cabinet over the pillow; stood back on top of the cabinet and backflipped off and landed in front of the rope. He then made his way back to the rope and climbed back up. The video transmission then ended and Decoy turned around to look at Lem.  
  
" He's a professional!" said Decoy.  
  
" Not to mention, a women," said Ryoko. Decoy, Lem and the guard looked at her. " It is a women!"  
  
" How?" asked Lem thinking. Ryoko pressed the rewind button and rewound the tape to where the person was making their way back to the rope. She paused it.  
  
" Do you think a man with smooth curves around his ass manage to get through those lasers?" asked Ryoko pointing and the screen. The three males looked at the image and noticed the well-curved body of the thief. The three looked at each other and then shrugged.   
  
" Men," sighed Ryoko. " Don't know one when they see one."  
  
" Ok," said Lem. " The thief's a female." He then turned to the guard. " Do you suppose we can take the tape back to H.Q?"  
  
" Sure," said the guard. " Let me make a copy."  
  
" LEM!" shouted a voice coming from the doorway. It was Clem, who was out of breath.  
  
" What is it?" asked Lem. " You look like your trying to be fit?"  
  
" Not exactly, some people have arrived and investigating the area."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Their FBI."  
  
*****  
  
" What is going on here?" asked Lem walking over to the diamond exhibit.   
  
He saw men looking around the cabinet, dressed in black coats, where the diamond was before it was stolen. They were taking pictures and dusting for fingerprints. Tenchi and Duke who were standing there watching; made their way to where Lem was with Decoy, Ryoko, Clem, and the guard.  
  
" Hey chief," said Duke. " Weren't we in charge of this?"  
  
" I thought so," said Lem looking around. One of the men noticed them and made his way over. " I bet this is the head officer.  
  
" What are Universal Nations doing here?" asked the man arriving to where the groups were. " I never thought they were interested with robbers."  
  
" It's a matter for the Juraians," said Lem. " Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
" My name is detective Fiztpatrick," said the man in his American accent. He took out his FBI badge and showed them his picture. He looked like a handsome guy, except for the ruffled blonde hair and his hairy beard. " FBI, we're investigating this robbery."  
  
" Why because you've got nothing better to do?"  
  
" No, we're still after the most wanted thief throughout the galaxy." The group looked at Duke.  
  
" DON'T LOOK AT ME!" shouted Duke. " I've got a pardon for that crap!"  
  
" No!" moaned Fiztpatrick. " He's nick name is The Mate."  
  
" The Mate?" asked Decoy. "John Pillar?"  
  
" That his real name," said the FBI detective. " We believe that he…"  
  
" Sorry to disappoint detective," said Ryoko standing forward and holding a tape in her hand. " It's a women, not a man, and defiantly not the mate."  
  
" I assure you," said Fiztpatrick. He swiped the tape out of Ryoko's hand. " It's someone working with The Mate; the Mate is out of stealing jewels himself, so he trains others who want to be like him. He is still wanted for around 106 thefts, including this one, if he's involved."  
  
" That's a lot of stealing," said Tenchi. He turned to Duke. " How many thefts did you do?"  
  
" Around 75, but I really couldn't compete with the great thief here."  
  
" You saying you know the Mate?" asked the detective to Duke.  
  
" No," said Duke. " Just a figure of speech."  
  
" Ah ha," said the detective. " Well, I don't see the point of the U.N being here, so why don't you prance off back to New York and let the Feds deal with this. No one is taking the Mate down except for me!"  
  
" Why?" asked Lem swiping back the tape from Fiztpatrick. " This is my tape."  
  
" I've been after him since 2005," said the detective meanly. " I've come so close to arresting him and he always eludes me."  
  
" I wonder why?" asked Decoy rolling his eyes up. Fiztpatrick smirked and turned around.  
  
" I'll get him this time," said Fiztpatrick. " I promise!" He then walked off leaving the group.  
  
" He's got a bad record," said Decoy to Lem. " After 100 cases to do with the Mate, he never gets him. He's obsessed with him."  
  
" I guess that," said Lem. " Anyway, we've done all we can here. Let's head back to H.Q and gets some information on Mate."  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Universal Nations base, Washu was tidying up the lab, fresh from the last mission, she was putting wires, nuts, bolts, tools and a lot more science junk away so it could be used at a later date. Machine was in there, but switched off. Clem had not finished the latest file format on the robot since the liquid incident. She was all alone, with a cup of herbal tea by her computer and chair. She sat typing information. Then the phone rang next to her, Washu picked it up.  
  
" Hello?" asked Washu on the phone.  
  
" Washu," said Lem on the other end of the phone. " I want you to check U.N databases and see if you can find the last know address or contact number for a John Pillar, AKA The Mate."  
  
" Ah," said Washu opening up a search programme on the computer. " The usual find a bad guy search."  
  
" No, not really. We need to know where he is, he might be able to help us with a robbery at the museum we're at."  
  
" Ok," said Washu typing the name 'JOHN PILLAR' into the search engine. She pressed a button and the computer listed around 25 names. " I've got twenty five names, nothing matches John Pillar."  
" Put in the words 'The Mate' in known alias," said Lem. Washu shrugged and typed in the name in the alias search. She pressed enter; it listed one person   
  
" I have an exact match," said Washu opening the file. " His last know address is…" The computer screen turned red and printed:  
  
ACCESS DENIED - PRIORTY ONE ALLOWED ACCESS TO THIS FILE  
  
" SHIT!" said Washu banging the computer screen.  
  
" What?" asked Lem.  
  
" It's a Priority One access only file, therefore I can't look at it. Only…."  
  
" …The boss can," said Lem on the other end of the phone. " We're on our way back as I'm speaking, the boss wants us anyway to give a report on the situation. We'll find him then."  
  
" Ok Lem," said Washu. " Oh can you tell Clem that I've moved his collection of coffee mugs to the cupboard."  
  
" Yeah sure," said Lem. " See you later."  
  
" Bye," said Washu. She put the phone down and carried on typing in some research.  
  
******  



	2. Finding The Mate

  
" Just a minute, just a minute," said Commander Captain Ian at his desk signing some important documents. " Who is it?"  
  
" It's me," said Lem from behind the door to his office. Ian pressed a button on his desk and the door opened.   
  
" Come in," said Ian putting the pen lid back on his fountain pen and then sitting back. Lem and Decoy came into the room and stood in front of his desk.  
  
Commander Captain Ian had been running the Universal Nations for a year now, promoted in 2019; he had set up the special ops team, which Lem was in charge of. Decoy was second in command, it was hardly surprising, and the former terrorist was Ian's brother. Plus, it was him that gave him half a face; after making Decoy's face burst into fire during an old mission. The black hair, British commander was only behind a desk because his family commitments came first than going out and saving the world. That was Lem's job now, Lem had been one of his close friends for around the day he joined the British army. The commander, however, was glad to see his friend and brother.  
  
" You two can sit down," said Ian getting from his chair over to a drinks cabinet. Decoy and Lem sat down on cosy leather seats in front of the desk. " Drink?"  
  
" No thanks," said Lem.   
  
" Malt scotch," said Decoy. Ian took out a crystal clear bottle and poured two glasses full of Scotch. He then headed back to the desk and gave one to Decoy. Drinking his drink, he sat down behind his desk.  
  
" So," said Ian putting his glass on the table over a coaster. " Anything serious at the museum?"  
  
" Only a stolen Jurai diamond," said Lem. " One that the royal family donated."  
  
" I know," said Ian putting his hands together. " I've been on the phone to them, they don't care what we do, they just want the diamond back at the museum. Any leads on who did this?"  
  
" Yeah," said Decoy, he put a tape on the desk. " From footage given, it was a professional thief and the thief was female. No one knows who she is."  
  
" But…" said Ian knowing there was going to be one.  
  
" But," said Lem. " The FBI sent some men down, claiming the thief to be The Mate himself, or a clever person following in his footsteps."  
  
" I never want to deal with the Mate again," said Ian quickly. " He caused us a pain last time in 2013, he tried to steal information from Castle Acorn; luckily, he didn't get any, but caused chaos with the Royal Family. The FBI were also there, and now your going to say that Fiztpatrick was there."  
  
" Yep," said Lem. " You were planning this weren't you?"  
  
" Well, where's there the Mate, there's Fiztpatrick on his tail." said Ian.   
  
" He's very obsessed with him," said Decoy. " Wants him in jail still."  
  
" The Universal Nations don't want anything to do with him and therefore can't be bothered to lock him up. The Feds plus Interpole, do!"  
  
" Can I ask a favour," said Lem. " I want to know where The Mate lives."  
  
" That's a stupid question," said Ian. " Why?"  
  
" Because if Fiztpatrick is right on the theory that The Mate is training a girl to follow in his footsteps, I've got to find out before the mad detective does."  
  
" I see," said Ian. He pressed a button on his desk and a video screen appeared on the wall behind him. Then he typed in a code. " Open file codename The Mate."  
  
The computer screen then brought up a file listing everything on The Mate, however there was no picture of John Pillar. It was just a black image with the word's picture unknown. To the side of the picture listed his name, gender, and other bits of information. Ian pressed another button and it showed his address.  
  
" How cosy, a nice villa," said Ian looking at the address. " He lives in the middle of town, a penthouse suite at The Deluxe apartment building. Under the name of Phil Johnson"  
  
" Nice way to hide yourself, put your surname in front of the second name and make it a person's name," said Lem.  
  
" How do you know his location when The FBI doesn't?" asked Decoy confused.  
  
" Good point Richard," said Ian. " When he caused his little trouble at Castle Acorn, he had a little…how could I say this….fling with Princess Sally. He left her his address; however for the safety of her family status, she asked me to look after it and keep it away from the FBI. That is why, his address is in our system."  
  
" I never knew that Alicia's mother had an affair with a thief."  
  
" She had many affairs," said Ian finishing off his drink. " But they were short lived."  
  
" I know," said Lem. " Anyway, thanks for the information." He got up and headed to the door. Decoy followed him. Ian pressed a button on the desk and the door opened.  
  
" Good luck," said Ian as the two walked out of his office. " AND DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!"  
  
******  
  
  
" So that's where he lives," said Mallory looking out of the window. " Must be rich."  
  
" Of course he's rich," said Kiyone. " He's been doing jewel thefts since he was 20."  
  
" Could you keep it down," said Lem in the driving seat of the van. " I'm trying to think."  
  
" Think about what?" asked Decoy looking through a viewscope to see the penthouse apartment.  
  
" Well, what do you do when you need to talk to a thief who has nearly every law enforcement after him? Say, hi I'm from Universal Nations, how are you?" asked Lem to Decoy. Decoy handed him the viewscope. " Is he in?"  
  
" Can't say," said Decoy.  
  
" What's the plan Lem," said Kiyone from the back seat.   
  
" Plan is, we talk to the thief, end of matter."  
  
" You sure?" asked Mallory. " We might get credit for bringing him in."  
  
" NO," said Lem. " We aren't arresting him, if I see anyone attempting to arrest him, I'll bloody shoot them."  
  
" Literally?" asked Decoy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" No, matter of speaking."  
  
Lem had taken Decoy, Mallory and Kiyone to Pillar's location in the middle of New York. They had the van parked across from The Deluxe Apartment building. The building was tall, and hard to see where the top was. It had apartments for nearly everyone; but the costs of the apartment really didn't reflect this. The lowest price was $300000 dollars for a normal suite. It was definitely one for the fat cats.  
  
Lem looked at his watch and then got out of the van, Decoy, Kiyone, and Mallory quickly followed. The four walked across the street to the revolving doors of the buildings. Once through the doors, they made their way to the reception desk, where a guard was.  
  
" Morning," said Lem. " I'm wondering if you could tell me where a Mr Johnson lives?"  
  
" We have five Mr Johnson's, do you know his first name?" asked the fat security guard watching the television from behind his desk.  
  
" Phil Johnson," said Lem.  
  
" Yeah, he lives here," said the guard. " 45th floor, apartment 24."  
  
" Thanks," said Lem; the group started to walk off. Then the guard coughed loudly.  
  
" Visitor's only allowed by appointment only," said the guard stopping them. " He asked us specifically to enforce that. Busy man, he is. Doesn't want to be disturbed by people who sell bibles or that crap."  
  
" Do we look like we sell bibles?" asked Kiyone.  
  
" You're all dressed in black," said the guard looking at the four. " You could be vicars."  
  
" Yeah right," said Lem rolling his eyes up. " Do you have a phone I can use to speak to him please?"  
  
" Sure," said the guard. He brought a phone up and put it on the desk. " Number is star 4524."  
  
" Cheers," said Lem. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number. It started ringing on the other end. After a few rings, it was answered.  
  
" Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.  
  
" Hi, I'm from Universal Nations and I would like to speak to you about an important matter." Said Lem on the phone.  
  
" Bugger off," said the voice and he hanged up. Lem looked at Decoy.  
  
" He hanged up."  
  
" So you went along with the plan we're from Universal Nations then?" said Decoy.  
  
" You dial him then!" cried Lem handing Decoy the phone. Decoy shrugged and dialled the number and waited for an answer. It was shortly answered after a few rings.  
  
" Hello?" asked the voice.  
  
" Mr Johnson?" asked Decoy in an American accent.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Hi, I'm calling from your reception and I would like to speak to you in your apartment for a few minutes."  
  
" Why? I'm busy!"  
  
" Well, I've got some friends here that would very much like to speak to you, now if possible. It's concerning a matter about some rare and valuable jewels."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm a husband of a daughter of someone you had some private business with. Miss Acorn ring a bell?"  
  
" I see," said the voice. " Where are you from?"  
  
" From the Universal Nations, we have no orders to do anything to you. This is an off the record matter; nothing fishy is going on. FBI, Interpole, Galaxy Police do not know we're talking to you and we will not hand any information to them."   
  
" Very well," said the voice. " Come on up." He then hanged up.  
  
" We're allowed up there," said Decoy putting the phone back on the hook.  
  
" Good job," said Kiyone.   
  
" Yeah, good thing you mentioned that you're a son of law of someone he's been with before," said Lem. " Let us say nothing of this again." He then turned to the guard. " Which lift do we take to floor 45?"  
  
" One of the lifts to my left," said the guard.   
  
Lem and the others walked past the guard and headed to a set of lifts on the right side of the building. One lift was ready to take them up; so they got in a pressed the button to the floor. Soon enough, the lift arrived and the 45th floor and the doors opened. They then followed the signs to where apartment 24 was. It was the last one at the end of the corridor. Lem knocked on the door. No one appeared to answer it.  
  
" Hello?" asked Lem banging on the door.  
  
" Come in it's open," said a voice from behind the door. Lem looked at the team and shrugged; then he opened the door. The four stepped into the room and closed it.  
  
" Holy Moly," said Decoy looking around. " This guy is rich!"  
  
" You can say that again," said Lem looking around as well.  
  
" How much money does this guy have?" asked Mallory standing next to Kiyone who was also quite shocked at the apartment.  
  
The apartment they just walked into was a two-floor luxury flat! To the left of them; there was a lot of expensive furniture gathered around a large 48-inch widescreen television. Also around the area was a wine rack and photographs. To the right of them; a nice kitchen, with fancy cooking equipment. Ice cream, popcorn, and even sandwich makers were scattered around the kitchen surface next to the sink and the cupboard.   
  
Looking ahead of where they were; there was a set of stairs that led upwards towards a closed off section of the apartment; most likely the bed room. To the other side of it was another closed off room which they couldn't see, more likely to be the bathroom. In short easy to understand terms; there was no sign that the person who lived here was a jewel thief.  
  
" You like the apartment?" asked a voice.   
  
The group looked to the stairs where a tall man; with brushed back brown hair and a beard stood in a rather expensive business suit. He walked quickly down the stairs and over to the group.   
  
" I had it re decorated over the past two years."  
  
" John Pillar?" asked Lem to the man.  
  
" If you prefer to call me that name or Phil or…."  
  
" The Mate?" asked Decoy. The man looked at Decoy with his green eyes.  
  
" That's in the past," said the man changing his charming tone of voice to a dark one. " But if you really must call me that, then go on. You said that you weren't going to do anything against me. This was an off the record chit chat."  
  
" John," said Lem taking out a wallet and showing a card with Lem's picture on it and the word's Universal Nations Special Forces unit printed under it.   
  
" I'm Captain Lem Lemming with the Universal Nations." He pointed to Decoy.   
" He's Decoy." He then pointed to Kiyone.  
  
" That's Lt. Kiyone and…" he then pointed to Mallory.   
  
" This is 2nd class Lt. Mallory McMallard."  
  
" Why does the husband of the daughter of the current ruler of Mobuis have no rank?"   
  
" I prefer to be called Decoy, except if you're a close friend then you could call me Richard." Said Decoy.  
  
" Can I call you Rich?" asked Pillar.   
  
" You're not a friend."  
  
" But perhaps after our little chat," said Pillar walking over to his leather sofa and sitting down. " I might be. Please come sit down, anyone need a drink?"  
  
" No thank you," said Lem sitting down on a couch opposite Pillar. Kiyone and Mallory sat next to Lem. Decoy just stood there next to the couch. Pillar looked at the former terrorist with a confused look.  
  
" Aren't you sitting?" asked Pillar to Decoy.  
  
" No, I'll just stand," said Decoy folding his arms.  
  
" Suit yourself," said Pillar shrugging. He crossed his legs in his chair. " So, what does the Universal Nations want with me?"  
  
" Well, John," said Lem leaning forward putting his hands together. " What do you know about the La Rouge Diamond?"  
  
" Not much. I hear it's a Juraian diamond, a rare one of that. Also it's on display at the Universal Museum in Washington D.C and…."  
  
"..It's been stolen." Said Lem interrupting him. " You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"  
  
" No, I didn't. As I said, that's in the past. I gave up around a decade ago on the jewel stealing crap. It never brought me good fortune in luck; plus I found it boring. So…."  
  
" You decided to put your services as a thief to the highest bidder," said Lem. " I read the file."  
  
" Not exactly," said Pillar snapping back. " I had contemplated doing that, but I found that I had taken so much from the rich and never gave some back to the people who needed it. The poor. I became I kind of Robin Hood figure, I had to travel to many places avoiding the authorities, I helped out the people around me who needed it the most."  
  
" But you must have been a well known figure," said Kiyone. " If the FBI had your picture everywhere then…"  
  
" No one knows my true face, this is a mask," said Pillar pointing to his face. " I use a mask everywhere I go, I can make masks of people to impersonate them. There is a voice chip in my vocal chords, allowing me to change voice just like that."  
  
" So, after nearly 15 years on the run," said Lem. " You evade everyone by wearing a mask."  
  
" I'm not proud of it," said Pillar sitting back in his chair. " I want to get rid of these masks and show my real face. Just I've…."  
  
"…Never been given the chance to." Said Decoy quietly. " With the law after you and all. Fact is, I'm wearing a mask as well."  
  
" Really," said Pillar. " You have some problem showing your real emotions?"  
  
" No," said Decoy. He pulled off his facemask to show his metal plate down the left side of his face. Bionic eye whirling. " My Brother blew this half of my face off. I've been wearing this plate for most of my life."  
  
" I want to show my real face," said Pillar. " But I don't know what people will think."  
  
" Is your face disfigured or something?" asked Mallory. " If not, take your mask off."  
  
" No," said Pillar straight back at Mallory's question. " It's not disfigured, there's nothing wrong. I just don't know what people would see in my face; if they knew that this was the man who has commited 105 thefts"  
  
" Perhaps you just need someone to understand your life troubles," said Decoy. " I bet my mother in law has seen that face."  
  
" SALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" snarled Pillar getting up from his chair and turning his back to them. " Leave her out of this, you're investigating a robbery, not a damn private affair."  
  
" He has weakness," whispered Decoy to Lem.  
  
" Stop that," said Lem to Decoy. He then turned to Pillar. " John, we just need your help on someone who could of stolen that diamond. I assure you, we're not bringing that relationship in to this."  
  
" You know what she was like back then," said Pillar turning back around to look at Lem. " You were still in the job you are in now. Stopping terrorists and mad people from destroying fragile peace of the universe. Thing is you weren't a Captain then, and you were a lot dumber."  
  
" People change when they treat matters seriously. Now, are you going to give us any ideas or not?"  
  
" When was the robbery done?"  
  
" Last night."  
  
" Male or female?"  
  
" Identified as a female."  
  
" She wore infra red goggles and a tight jump-suit?"  
  
" Yeah, that's the girl," said Decoy. Pillar smiled.  
  
" Vixen!" he murmured.  
  
" Vixen?" asked the group at Pillar together.  
  
" Yes," said Pillar walking over to a fireplace across from him. There was a picture on the mantle piece.   
  
" Vixen and I were good friends back in the good old days. I was a young adult of twenty-four, she was a young girl becoming an adult at nineteen. We met ten years ago, in Russia; she was a lost person with no identity except for their name. She didn't like her name and therefore called herself after her favourite animal, a female fox. She became my assistant to a few heists I did. But when I had changed my mind on the stealing for personal wealth and wanted to help the people in need. She freaked out on me; called me a quitter and left the very next day. I've never saw her again." He looked at the picture on the mantle frame. " This is Vixen."   
  
He picked up the picture and walked over to Lem and handed him the picture. Lem looked at it.  
  
" Nice girl," said Lem looking at the picture. It showed Pillar, who had long hair and a moustache, in one of his masks standing next to a fairly tall woman with long dark red hair. She had blue eyes, a small nose and rounded lips.   
  
" Why would she want to steal jewels?"  
  
" I stole out the sheer thrill of it and of course personal wealth. She too did it for personal wealth, but she had a different opinion of the jewels. She wanted to become a beautiful princess like the ones around the universe. Like Sally, but unlike me, she became obsessed and continued on the path of theft."  
  
" You think she would steal this diamond?" asked Kiyone looking at the picture.  
  
" She loved the rare and valuable jewels, La Rouge diamond was one that she would probably never seen before; therefore she'll want it to either add to her princess collection or maybe to sell it."  
  
" So your saying, put a rare and valuable stone out there and she'll steal it?" asked Lem getting an idea.  
  
" Yes," said Pillar sitting back down. " Unless the security was impossible to break."  
  
" I'm starting to get an idea," said Lem. He put the picture on the table in front of him. " I am wondering John, could you help us out with this case?"  
  
" I don't want to steal anymore, I don't want to do anything that will get me in trouble." Said Pillar. " Fiztpatrick is after me more than ever."  
  
" I know, I know. I've got an idea on how to bring Vixen in. And I might require your guidance on it."  
  
" Sounds interesting," said Pillar rubbing his chin. " What's the plan?"  



	3. How to Make a Princess

  
  
" WHAT?" shouted Ian reading the piece of paper in front of him.  
  
" Hold a lush but fabulous party, lure the thief out with a new jewel." Said Lem standing in front of him with Decoy.  
  
" Your Crazy," said Ian. " There is no way people are going to co-operate with me on this for what ever you lot are planning. And by the way, who's going to be there? And to come to this party, just to bring in a stupid thief?"  
  
" I assure you," said Lem. " If we put out a fake but believe diamond that will attract our thief attention, regardless of who you have on your guest list, the thief will show!"  
  
" And what's this party going to be about? The brand new holiday called Fake Diamond day?"  
  
" No. Say a country or a planet, wanted to donate a new diamond to the museum, throw a party, and have the press out in full. It might make your appearance to the public and the universe much more promising than ever."  
  
" I see," said Ian starting to understand. " Who would donate the jewel?"  
  
" A make believe wealthy party."  
  
" So you're going to use a fake diamond, plus a fake family, plus a fake party to catch a thief?" asked Ian. " Can someone pass me my brain?"  
  
" Don't be silly!" said Decoy. " It's a understandable plan!"  
  
" Run it by me one more time then," said Ian.  
  
" Ok," said Decoy. " We set up a fake party to donate a fake jewel to the museum, this will attract our thief attention. The fake jewel will be donated by a fake group, say the family of Fort Boyard."  
  
" I like that name," said Lem nodding his head.  
  
" Throw in some background history about the family so it isn't a clear give a way that this is all a set up! This will therefore create a popular social event that people will celebrate the donation of a rare and very valuable jewel. If we make the goods taste good, the thief will be there."  
  
" Alright," said Ian. " It's making sense. But I still think it will be a waste of time."  
  
" Heck, if it doesn't go to plan, the thief won't get away with much. And for the guests who are confused like hell, thrown in a karaoke machine afterwards to make the evening not a complete waste but also enjoyable!" said Lem.  
  
" Right," said Ian thinking. " Alright, I give this plan the go ahead. Without the karaoke machine! We'll just have to explain to the rich and popular people that this was all a set up. Hopefully, they'll be too drunk to realise it. And you are right, if we don't catch the thief when she steals the jewel, then not a complete cock up."  
  
" But it's our only chance to get her," said Lem. " All our resources do not give any information where Vixen is."  
  
" How you find out about the thief's name?" asked Ian curiously.  
  
" It's for me and Decoy to know and for you to find out," said Lem. " Oh before I go and set up this fun filled event."  
  
" What?" asked Ian.  
  
" I've got a jewel consultant to give us an idea on what type of jewel will take Vixen's breath away."  
  
" Who?"   
  
" Oh he's called…..Doctor Johnny Pilgrim."  
  
" Doctor Johnny Pilgrim?"  
  
" Yes, we found him at a jewel the other week, you remember him don't you Decoy. He sold you that necklace for Alicia."   
  
" Oh…yes…it was a bargain," said Decoy. Ian paused and looked at the two. He then shrugged.  
  
" Very well, I thought you were hiring someone like The Mate. Anyway, did you find him?"  
  
" No, he was in….Spain!" said Lem. He grabbed Decoy's arm. " Come on, let's plan our party."  
  
" Ok," said Decoy being dragged out of the office. The two left the office and the door closed. Ian sat there not convinced what they've been telling him.  
  
" Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to get a head ache from this!" said Ian sitting there behind his desk. He took out a pen and piece of paper.   
  
" Note to self, hire a private doctor!"  
  
******  
  
" Cool, a party!" shouted Nosedive.  
  
" A fake party!" shouted Lem back.  
  
" But we still get to party?"  
  
" I guess so," said Lem flapping his hands up.  
  
" COOL!" shouted Nosedive. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the door. " I'm going to the stores to get some trainers."  
  
" Decoy," said Lem to Decoy quickly. Decoy nodded. Everyone covered his or her ears apart from Nosedive.  
  
" A FORMAL PARTY YOU DOLT! NOW GET BACK OVER HERE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" shouted Decoy. Nosedive paused; he spun around and sat back down on his chair next to Ayeka.  
  
" I guess I can make a posh voice up for the evening." He turned to Ayeka. " It'll be easy for you, you're a princess."  
  
" Shut up," said Ayeka turning away from the mallard.  
  
The whole team had gathered in the briefing room. Since the meeting with Ian, Lem had called all the other team members to give them full details of their plan to capture Vixen. They sat around a circular table, all with mission folders in front of them giving them the outline of the mission. Some were still reading, but Lem would give every detail to them if they were unsure of anything. Lem, who was standing up next to a video screen, waited for Nosedive shut up and then he continued.  
  
" Ok," said Lem. " For all you who aren't as thick as Nosedive but aren't sure of the operation, I'll explain it to you once. We have a green light from our boss to set up a fake donation party for a rare and valuable jewel. This jewel will be fake and constructed by Clem and Washu with the help of our jewel consultant, Johnny Pilgrim. You three up for that?"  
  
" Yes," said Clem reading his folder.  
  
" Affirmative," said Washu sitting next to Clem.  
  
" Yah," said a tall, grey hair and bearded man sitting next to Washu. He had thick black spectacles, over his eyes. From his response, he could speak German. "Ich werde diesen zwei Professor den perfekten Diamanten konstruieren helfen!"  
  
" What?" asked Clem looking at the man sitting next to Washu. He turned to Lem. " Translate!"  
  
" He'll help you two construct the perfect diamond."  
  
" Ah, I see."   
  
" Weiß Ihre Mannschaft nicht deutsche?"  
  
" Nein, kümmert Clem nicht. Er ist ein Bißchen dumme bei Zeiten." said Lem back in German to the Doctor. Decoy laughed.  
  
" What?" asked Clem.  
  
" Oh nothing," said Decoy laughing.  
  
" Carrying on with the brief," said Lem stopping Decoy's laughing. " Our team will be on guard to keep a good eye on the fake jewel. Hopefully, when the thief strikes and takes our jewel. We take her down away from the party. Therefore we have to guard the jewel at all costs. But to allow our thief to take the jewel, our guard has to be let down a little. Therefore, that will mean that Nosedive, Duke and Machine will guard the jewel."  
  
" Damn it!" moaned Nosedive.  
  
" Hey," said Duke sitting the other side of Nosedive. " We still get to talk to the ladies."  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" That means that the rest of you will be around the party during the evening. You'll be in groups though. Your groups will go around the party checking for our thief. So, group one will consist of Tenchi, Decoy and Mallory; you'll be going around the stage area and the dance floor."  
  
" I might have to move during the party to be with Alicia," said Decoy. " Will that be fine?"  
  
" Yeah, sure."   
  
" I've never danced before," said Tenchi sitting between Mallory and Clem. " Do we have to dance?"  
  
" I could teach you," said Ryoko sitting next to Pilgrim. She had a grin on her face that seemed that she was thinking of something apart from dancing.   
  
" Ryoko! I think Tenchi will be better off without you teaching him to dance!"  
  
" You're just saying that so you'll dance with him!" snarled Ryoko back.  
  
" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Tenchi. He turned to Mallory. " Do we have to dance?"  
  
" No!" cried Mallory. " We just making sure no one is holding on to the fake jewel."  
  
" I see," said Tenchi feeling a little at ease.  
  
" Moving on," said Lem looking at a clipboard. " Kiyone, Ayeka and myself will mingle with the wealthy people of the party, we'll also be covering dance floor and the refreshments table! That means, that Clem and Washu will in the security booth with our consultant checking every area with cameras and intercom links. And with that, I think I got everyone on my list."  
  
" No, you don't!" shouted Ryoko sitting next to the Doctor. " I haven't been mentioned!"  
  
" Oh yes," said Lem reading the clipboard again. " You'll be helping Clem and Washu around the security booth with coffee, milk, cookies, the usual."  
  
" WHAT?" shouted Ryoko. " THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I DEMAND TO BE AT THAT PARTY!"  
  
" What's the problem Ryoko? Afraid I'll be with Tenchi?" said Ayeka from across the table.  
  
" I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! SHE PLANNED THIS LEM! SHE PAID YOU OFF SO SHE COULD BE WITH TENCHI AT THAT PARTY!" Ryoko shouted. She then took out her energy sword. " I'LL CUT HER HEAD OFF."  
  
"Ryoko! Beruhigen Sie!" said the Doctor grabbing her hand with the sword in. Ryoko paused and then turned off the sword. "Sie werden bei jener Partei sein, wie eine Prinzessin!"  
  
" Someone please explain what this old fart just told me?" asked Ryoko confused.  
  
" He said calm down and not to worry about this. You'll get a chance to be there," said Lem. Decoy paused and looked at Lem.  
  
" What about that princess thing?"  
  
" What princess thing?"  
  
" I thought he said she will be a princess."  
  
" Yeah, right," smirked Ayeka.  
  
" QUIET!" shouted Lem. " Decoy, I have a degree in foreign languages, he did not say anything about Ryoko being a princess."  
  
" Wish I was," said Ryoko calmly in her chair.  
  
" He did say that though," said Decoy.   
  
" You say he did again and I'll teach you the bloody German alphabet again," said Lem. Decoy's left eye turned red. Lem panicked " Trust me on this!"  
  
" Alright," said Decoy. His red bionic eye turned white from underneath the facemask he wore.  
  
" Alright," said Lem turning to everyone. " That is all, please during the day report to Washu for measurements for tuxes and other things for the party. Thank you. You can go, except for Clem, Washu and our consultant."  
  
The team got up from their places and started to leave the briefing room. Ryoko sat there still not believing what she'll be doing at the party. She was not looking forward to helping out Clem and Washu with their coffee and biscuit orders. Decoy who was sitting next to Lem got up from his seat and walked over to Ryoko.  
  
" You want a drink?" asked Decoy trying to help her.  
  
" Good idea," said Ryoko getting up from her chair. " A good beer will sort my mind out."  
  
The two started to walk out of the briefing room. Lem stood up from his seat which was opposite of Clem, Washu and Pilgrim.  
  
" Ryoko!" Lem shouted. The two turned around in the doorway; Ryoko had an unhappy look on her face. " Could you stay behind for just a quick minute?"  
  
" Alright," said Ryoko. She turned to Decoy. " Keep that beer chilled for me."  
  
" Will do," said Decoy.   
  
He then walked out of the room and closed the door. Ryoko turned to look at Lem who was standing at the head of the table. Lem walked around to where the other three were sitting and sat on the table.  
  
" Could you take a seat please?" asked Lem in a calm manner. Ryoko unsure of what Lem was going to talk to her about walked back over and sat down in a chair next to Clem.  
  
" I'm sorry for making a idiot of myself," said Ryoko. " Was that what you were going to talk about?"  
  
" No," said Lem in a jolly mood. " I'm quite glad you gave that reaction."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because it gave Ayeka and the others the element of surprise," said Lem. He took out another file and handed it to Ryoko. " This is your mission brief."  
  
" For what?" asked Ryoko.   
  
She looked at the front cover. It stated the words 'OPERATION: CHECKMATE' along with the words 'Top Secret'. She looked at Lem curiously and then broke the seal of the file. She flicked through it.  
  
" Are you familiar with the play Pygmalion?" asked Lem as Ryoko quickly read the file.  
  
" No, haven't heard of it," said Ryoko closing the file. " I don't see what this has to do with me helping the two geniuses with their coffee needs."  
  
" The play is about a girl who lives in the gutter and in a morally poor class. She is taken up by a professor and his friend and transformed the dirty flowergirl into a duchess of a high moral class. Good story, based on a Greek Legend."  
  
" This don't get what this has to do with me serving them coffee!"  
  
" Well, I kinda lied about you'll be doing, I also lied about what Clem and Washu will be doing." said Lem.  
" They'll be at the party watching out for the thief, but they will also be helping you!"  
  
" Helping me in what?"  
  
" Become a princess, the princess who will donate our fake jewel to the Museum and who is the guest of honour," said Lem with a smile on his face. " Clem and Washu over the next three days will, apart from constructing the fake jewel…"  
  
" Which will be done within a few hours," said Washu showing a breath of confidence inside her.  
  
" …will turn Ryoko, the demon space pirate, into Ryoko the beautiful show stopper girl of the ball!"  
  
" You're kidding me!" said Ryoko having a quick chuckle to herself. " You're going to make me a princess?"  
  
" For one night," said Clem. " But out of all the girls there, you're going to be the best one!"  
  
" How?"  
  
" Well, Washu is your mother, she knows how to make you look beautiful of course. We'll supply some hair and beauty products. Clem will also help with the beauty and the dialect areas."  
  
" Why do I need speaking lessons?"  
  
" Because I don't think the royal acorn family are going to talk to a girl who will swear like a drunken sailor some times. No offence."  
  
" None taken," said Ryoko. She then noticed that Pilgrim hadn't said anything. " What's the German doing?"  
  
" I'm going to be your escort for the evening," said Pilgrim in an English voice. Ryoko jumped in her seat.  
  
" He just spoke English!"  
  
" Of course. I do speak the language!"  
  
" Ryoko, I think you should our other undercover player, who will be more like your guard for the evening. This is John Pillar also know as…."  
  
" The Mate," said Ryoko nodding. " The guy that Fiztpatrick prick thinks that he's responsible for the robbery of that LA Rouge diamond."  
  
" Of course," said Pillar in his seat. " But I would like it if you just called me John."  
  
" Alright John. But you seem old to be a former jewel thief who's been on the run since 2005."  
  
" I'm 34, and this believe it or not…" Pillar pointed to his face. "…Is a mask!"  
  
" You ashamed of showing your face?"  
  
" No, just don't want to show it."  
  
" Is there another reason why he's with us?" asked Ryoko looking at Lem. " He's not just going to guard me like a princess."  
  
" He knows who we're after," said Lem. " He should be able to point us at her, the moment she shows."  
  
" Unless it's a good disguise," said Pillar.  
  
" But we'll get her," said Lem. He looked at his watch. " I better start making some arrangements. So, Ryoko, do you want to do this?"  
  
" Act like a princess?" said Ryoko. She stood up and thought to herself. " I don't think I could do it though."  
  
" Trust me Ryoko," said Washu trying to settle her daughter. " Me and Clem will make it happen; if you have any doubts still, you can pull out before you have to go to the party."  
  
" I've done this for years," said Pillar. " I know what it is like to be a fake at a party and act it throughout. I'll also be there to support you."  
  
" But the others will know me!" said Ryoko. " They mention that I'm a fake."  
  
" They won't," said Lem. " You will not become a fool there."  
  
" And I don't think I can talk to other people properly."  
  
" That's what's Clem going to do, help with your dialect."  
  
" I'm still uncomfortable with this," said Ryoko. " A big personality change just to promote a fake jewel?"  
  
" Who will have the chance to be with Tenchi," said Washu. Ryoko's brain triggered at the word Tenchi; Ryoko turned to Washu.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You will be able to be with Tenchi. He will be so dazzled with your beauty Ryoko that he'll agree to dance with you there. I swear." said Washu. " That's a mother's promise."  
  
Ryoko blushed at the thought at her being with Tenchi at the dance. It was, maybe, her only and possible chance of showing to Ayeka that she deserves Tenchi. She also thought it was her chance to show Ayeka as well that she wasn't a monster; and could be a better style of princess than Ayeka was. She looked at Washu, Clem, John and Lem quickly turned around and thought quickly. She still had the jitters that she wouldn't become the princess that the four told her she would become. But they all showed their faith that she could do it and be able to guide her every step of the way. Ryoko then sighed and turned around.  
  
" I'll do it," said Ryoko with a small smile on her face. She was still blushing a little.  
  
" Excellent," said Lem. He got up from the table. " Your transformation starts tomorrow, I'll make sure no one outside of this room knows about it. Therefore, you'll be able to become the princess that you want to be without the trouble of the others keeping their eyes on you."  
  
" Thanks Lem," said Ryoko. Lem walked to the door and opened it.   
  
" No problem," said Lem smiling at the young woman. Lem then left the room. Clem stood up from his   
chair.  
  
" Anyway," said Clem. " I feel like getting a bite to eat, you coming John…. I mean Johnny?"  
  
" It's alright, just call me John, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak German outside this room." said Pillar getting up.  
  
" As you as you give clues to what you're saying I'm fine," said Clem. The two headed towards the door. Pillar paused and turned to Ryoko.  
  
" You'll be great, I know you will," said Pillar. Ryoko smiled and nodded back to Pillar. " Until then, Alle Hagel-Prinzessin Ryoko!" He then left with Clem. Washu was still sitting in her chair.  
  
" Aren't you going?" asked Ryoko to Washu.  
  
" I'm going," said Washu. She got up from her chair and walked to Ryoko. " I was just thinking how beautiful my daughter is going to look like."  
  
" Thanks…mom," said Ryoko looking at her small mother in her 12 year old status.  
  
" Good girl," said Washu. She stroked Ryoko's right cheek with her hand. " Good girl." Washu then walked out leaving Ryoko on her own. Ryoko smiled and giggle.  
  
" I like the sound of Princess Ryoko." she said to herself. " I really do."  
  
  



	4. Manners, Hair Styles and Voices

  
  
" Alright!" said Lem sitting at his desk. " Let's try this again! What do men do when they official meet royalty?"  
  
" Try and suck up to get a date with the pretty female members of the family?" asked Nosedive. Lem banged his head against the table. Nosedive smiled and turned to Tenchi. " I guess I'm right."  
  
" No Dive," said Lem getting up from his desk and walking over to Nosedive. Lem then pulled Nosedive down so he was bent over. " YOU BOW!"  
  
" I see," said Nosedive looking at the floor. " And can I stand up?"  
  
" Heck no, your better looking at the ground than standing." said Lem walking along the line of team members, Ryoko wasn't required for special reasons. The team were just told that she was helping Clem and Washu construct the fake jewel with the jewel consultant.  
  
There were 48 hours until the fake party arrived. Lem had decided to check that the team knew how they were going to act at the party. Even though some had been to a formal dress party, Lem thought that some members might go overboard and make an ass of themselves; therefore the team were invited to Lem's manners master class. Lem told the team that a royal family had agreed to pose as the donating jewel's owners. And the royal family asked to meet the special team during the party. So, naturally, Lem organized a class to make sure that the team knew how to act when they met with their royal host.  
  
In a line, in Lem's office; from the door to the table, stood the team. In a descending order from the doorway stood, Decoy, Mallory, Tenchi, Nosedive, Ayeka, Duke, Kiyone, Machine [now operational], a dummies of Lem, a mock up dummy of the team's boss and a few more dummies in case the Royal Acorn family wanted to meet the guests. Lem walked up and down the line once and then stood in front of the team.  
  
" I like to remind you guys that I am doing this for your benefit! It's not my fault, the morning after this party; the press have pictures of you being stupid! And I don't want the boss shouting at me because of this. So this is why we're having a manners morning. Where, I will act as a royal member of a family and I am going to test you on your manners. Now, let's remember the following, stand straight, have a smile on your face, and look tidy. Can we understand that?"  
  
" Yes," said the members of the team in line.  
  
" Good, now for idiots like Nosedive who forget what to do, the guys will have to bow, the gals will have to curtsy. Not to stand there like an idiot," said Lem with a whip under his left arm. He seemed to be like a drill sergeant. He then notice Kiyone looking up at the ceiling. " KIYONE! STAND STRAIGHT AND LOOK FORWARD!"  
  
" Yes sir," said Kiyone putting her head so she looked right forward.  
  
" That's good!" said Lem nodding. He then noticed Tenchi's knees bent. " TENCHI! DON'T BEND THE DAMN KNEES! YOUR STANDING UP STRAIGHT!"  
  
" Sorry Lem," said Tenchi straitening his legs.   
  
" Thank you," said Lem. " Now, we're going to go through this once, I'll start with Decoy and walk my way down. Any questions?"  
  
" Shouldn't we be checking what we should be carrying on the night such as weapons and that stuff?" asked Mallory.  
  
" Quiet!" shouted Lem. " I am a member of royalty, you don't speak unless you're talked to!"  
  
" Sorry!" said Mallory rolling her eyes up.  
  
" EYES FORWARD!" shouted Lem. Mallory groaned and looked forward. " Much nicer. Now, I'll start with Decoy, move my way down to Mac. If you don't cock it up once, you can all go and grab something to eat. If one, just one of you messes this up, WE'RE DOING IT THROUGH DINNER TIME!"  
  
" Don't mess up Dive," whispered Tenchi.  
  
" Dude, your a prince, you should know how to do this crap." whispered Nosedive back.  
  
" I do, you don't."  
  
" Is everybody ready?" asked Lem moving to the door and standing next to Decoy. The team nodded. " Let's do this then."  
  
Lem walked past Decoy, Decoy bowed. Lem moved past Mallory, who did a short curtsy. Moving on past Tenchi; he bowed quickly. Lem moved past Nosedive, who for once did the right thing and bowed. The Lemming then passed Ayeka and Duke; both did what they were told. Lem walked past Kiyone who nearly did a bow but she did a curtsy. Then Lem walked past Machine, the robot did nothing. Lem paused and looked at the gold robot. Lem coughed to give an indication to the robot to bow. The robot did nothing.  
  
" Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Lem to Machine.  
  
" Bowing doesn't compute," said Machine. " I thought I would just stand."  
  
" STAND?" asked Lem. " You've got to bow you stupid nit wit, do you have it programmed?"  
  
" The professor forgot to add it in."  
  
" Which professor?"  
  
" Both of them."  
  
" CLEM! WASHU!" shouted Lem heading towards the doorway.  
  
" What?" asked Washu appearing out of nowhere.  
  
" AH!" screamed Lem. He jumped on to Tenchi.   
  
Lem paused and looked at Tenchi.   
  
" Sorry." He got off the poor lad. " Where did you come from?" He then asked Washu; she was dressed in a white science coat, more like a hairdresser's uniform. Washu also had glasses on.  
  
" You called, I came!" said Washu folding her arms. " And I was in the middle of an important discovery."  
  
" What, Clem found out that the smell from the storage room was his damn smoking monkeys?"  
  
" No, that special thing that you asked us to do."  
  
" What special thing?"  
  
" That special thing," said Washu nodding her head towards the door. Lem was still confused.  
  
" What special thing are you talking about?" asked Lem baffled.   
  
Washu then mouthed a word, without sound, Washu said Ryoko. Lem then nodded.   
  
" Oh yes! That special thing. Anyway, could you see if you could fix bolt brain here."  
  
" What, Mac?" asked Washu. " What's wrong?"  
  
" He's supposed to bow."  
  
" He can't bow!"   
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he's a big hunk of metal, what else could he do, tap dance?"  
  
" He tap-danced once for us when we we're having a karaoke night!" said Kiyone.  
  
" SHUT UP!" shouted Lem. He turned to Washu. " Never mind, thanks for the information."  
  
" It's alright," said Washu. " If you excuse me, Ryoko needs to move some of her clothes off the damn workbench." Washu then disappeared. Lem blinked.  
  
" Where did she go?"  
  
" I dunno," said Nosedive. " But could we got and get something to eat?"  
  
" Since you'd asked," said Lem turning around to face the team. " NO! WE'RE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
" NOSEDIVE!" shouted everyone in the team.  
  
" Sorry dudes," said Nosedive. Tenchi and Ayeka kicked him from behind. " OW!"  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, back in the lab, Washu was busy trying different styles on Ryoko's hair. Ryoko was sitting in a chair facing a mirror, her cyan hair had been wetted down and brushed downwards. She didn't have any more spiky hair, it was more of a long hair going past her ears and on to her shoulders. Clem and Pillar [ in his jewel consultant disguise] on the other side of the room, we're busy looking over the plans for the fake jewel. They we're both smoking; one that Washu found hard to ignore.  
  
" I hate to ask you two," said Washu turning around from her daughter to look at the males at the table.   
" Could you not smoke?"  
  
" It's a habit," said Clem.   
  
" Well, your smoke is going to make Ryoko's hair smell like a bonfire party! Put them out now."  
  
" Do we have to?" asked Clem with a puppy dog look on his face.  
  
" We should," said Pillar taking a small cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out in an ashtray. " She is trying to make Ryoko different."  
  
" Very well," said Clem. He took out his pipe out of his mouth and put a cork in the pipe hole to stop the smoke. " Happy now Little Washu?"  
  
" Thank you," said Washu picking up a hairbrush and turning back to Ryoko. " Ok, Ryoko. Was there a particular style you preferred to wear or do you want to experiment with various types?"  
  
" I dunno," said Ryoko looking at herself in the mirror. " What various types did you had in mind."  
  
" Well, to save us from cutting your hair off for no reason," said Washu. She brought out a small laptop and placed it by the mirror on the workbench and pressed a button. A 3D model of Ryoko appeared; the laptop screen then focused on her face. " I made this programme, to have an idea what you would look like if we did various things to your hair."  
  
" Like what?" asked Ryoko. Washu pressed a button on the laptop and the 3d model of Ryoko's hair suddenly changed from her regular spiky hair to a brushed back hair with a ponytail. Ryoko liked that style. " I like that one."  
  
" What to see some different ones?" asked Washu. Ryoko nodded. " Ok, name a type of style from the list to the side, we have punk, curly, pressed, steamed and a lot of other types I'm not sure about."  
  
" What are you doing again?" asked Pillar coming over to the two women. Washu turned around.  
  
" Trying to figure out a good hair style for Ryoko," said Washu. Pillar nodded and picked a large hair band and handed it to her. " What should I do with this?"  
  
" Use it, give her a pony tail, since you got the spikes out of her hair. Try to show her hair's been treated with respect, more like a queen since she is going to be a fake princess in 72 hours."  
  
" Quick question," said Ryoko in the chair. " Are you gay, because men never know anything about woman hairstyles."  
  
" No, for your information, I've slept with many woman. But I guess that's part of the job when you're impersonating someone. But, I do have a vast amount of knowledge of disguises since I wear a mask. When I make a mask, I always consider the main features of the face, the eyes, mouth, and nose. The hair is also important because if you're trying to get into someone's apartment to steal something, you got to look good. Not look like a tramp."  
  
" I see," said Washu. She then handed Pillar the hair band. " Well, since you know more about hair styles, you sort her out. I've got to help construct that fake jewel!"  
  
" Alright," said Pillar as Washu walked over to Clem. He shrugged and started to do some styling on Ryoko's hair.  
  
Clem, meanwhile was looking over the plans for the jewel on a piece of paper. It was a diamond shaped object with little circles and stars dotted around it. Washu pulled up a chair next to the lemming professor and sat down. She snatched the paper off Clem.  
  
" Pretty picture," said Washu looking at the picture. "Any reasons why you've coloured the diamond in a rainbow colour."  
  
" Sorry," said Clem snatching the picture back. " I thought I was adding class to my picture. I could get a star on my school report from teacher."  
  
" Yeah, right," said Washu. She snatched the piece of paperback. Clem snatched it back.  
  
" Are you helping or what?"  
  
" Yes," said Washu snatching the picture back. " I just need to see the specs of design, planning makes perfect."  
  
" And in my terms, pretty pictures let me understand more," said Clem who snatched the picture from Washu yet again. " Now, do we have a type of Perspex material to make this diamond from."  
  
" Yes," said Washu.  
  
" Go and get me a block of green Perspex then," said Clem to Washu as if she were a maid. Washu did a little curtsy.  
  
" Yes, my lord," said Washu in a silly voice and she then headed to the materials cupboard.   
  
She opened the door and walked in. Clem sat there looking at his picture checking everything. Then a loud noise came from the materials cupboard. Clem looked up as Washu walked out with a large block of green Perspex; about the size of a large book. She dumped it on the table in front of the professor.  
  
" Your block my lord," said Washu in a servant tone of voice. Clem groaned.  
  
" Do you have to act stupid when I'm doing work?"  
  
" Funny, you do the same when I work," said Washu with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
" Must be that herbal tea," said Clem to himself walking away from the table over to a large black machine in the corner. It seemed like a drilling machine; but it had a computer terminal to the side of it. Clem turned the machine on and started typing into the terminal.   
  
" Washu," said Clem standing at the terminal. " Bring over that block over please."  
  
" I've got a better idea," said Washu walking over to the terminal. " You drag that block and I'll type. Reason being that I type faster!"  
  
" Good point," said Clem walking away from the terminal and picking up the block of Perspex. He immediately got pinned to the floor with it because of its weight. " My god, this is heavy!"  
  
Clem decided that instead of carrying the green block; he pushed it across the floor of the lab. As he pushed the big block along the floor, it made an awful grinding noise that everyone in the room was unable to bare. Washu, Pillar, and Ryoko covered their ears as he moved the block over to the machine. Within a few minutes, he reached the machine, out of breath.  
  
" Phew," said Clem. " That took a lot of work." He noticed Washu with her fingers in her ears. " What's wrong with you?"  
  
" WHAT?" shouted Washu not knowing that the noise had stopped. Clem shrugged and pulled her fingers out of her ears.   
  
" ARE YOU FINISHED?" shouted Clem startling Washu back against the wall. " I take it you are then."  
  
" My eardrums just exploded," said Washu moving back to the terminal. She helped Clem and put the green block on the table next to the terminal.   
  
While Washu added the final information to the terminal, Clem brought down from above a small laser. He aimed it at the centre of the top face of the block.  
  
" Are we ready to burn?" asked Clem taking out a pair of black goggles and putting them on.  
  
" Affirmative," said Washu. She pressed a button and a laser shot out from the gun above. The laser started cutting out a diamond shape from the block. Clem watched the laser just to make sure that it didn't break.  
  
" Finished," said Pillar from behind Ryoko. Ryoko, who was reading a magazine looked up at the mirror and dropped her jaw.  
  
" OH HELL NO!" shouted Ryoko looking at her hairstyle.  
  
" What is it Ryoko?" asked Washu from the terminal. Pillar turned the chair around so Washu could she what Ryoko's hair looked it. Ryoko had a ponytail coming from the left and right side of her head and another one at the back of her head. All three had bows around them. Washu just laughed.  
  
" I like that one Ryoko," said Washu giggling. " It makes you look like a little girl."  
  
" Shut up!" cried Ryoko. She turned to Pillar. " This is a joke right?"  
  
" Well, if you don't like that one, we could shave your head bald." said Pillar folding his arms.  
  
" Yeah right," said Ryoko turning her chair around to face the mirror again. " How about you try and put some of my hair forward, however I do like the ponytail at the back of my hair, so you can keep that."  
  
" Yes miss," said Pillar taking off the bows from her front ponytails.   
  
*******  
  
After taking numerous tries of trying to make Ryoko's hair just right. John soon succeeded after attempt number 25. They took a picture so they knew what to do with Ryoko's cyan hair on the night of the party. It was early evening now, Washu was finishing making the final touches to the fake diamond on the main workbench in the lab. Meanwhile, Ryoko was with Clem and John over in a corner of the room. Ryoko was sitting on a chair, with her hair back to normal and dried, facing Clem and Pillar who also on chairs. She was wearing a necklace around her neck. With the main piece, a blue ball resting on her vocal chords, the necklace was connected up to Clem's laptop. On the screen, showed the voice pattern of Ryoko; the same pattern was shown below in another graph. Clem nodded and turned to Ryoko.  
  
" Thanks to the wonders of technology, instead of trying to learn an accent to make you sound different to others, thanks to the information John has supplied me; we can make you an accent easily. That necklace you are wearing at this moment, you will have to wear on the evening of the party. Inside the necklace's blue gem, is a voice chip, this chip will change the way you sound when you wear it. Changing the tone of your voice from normal Ryoko to say….French Ryoko." said Clem.  
  
" Do I have to be French?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" No, not particularly," said Clem. " You could be British, German, Russian, all the other types of speech."  
  
" Australian?"  
  
" NO!" shouted Clem. " You knew what happened with Machine last time, I don't want people wanting to go and play cricket or watch the rugby. I had to brain Nosedive with his hockey stick last time!"  
  
" Alright, alright, what's the easiest accent for you then?"  
  
" A cross between French and British," said Pillar. " Frenish!"  
  
" Did you make that name up?" asked Ryoko raising an eyebrow at Pillar.  
  
" Yes, trying to liven up this conversation. However, a mix of British and French accent makes a perfect disguise, it makes the people you talk to think you can speak foreign languages. If we gave you a French accent, but you could easily speak English. Then, people will be impressed."  
  
" Alright," said Ryoko. " We might as well try with that."  
  
" Right," said Clem turning to the laptop. He typed in something and the pattern of Ryoko's voice changed slightly. " Speak."  
  
" Je me apelle Ryoko," said Ryoko in a French voice. Clem and Pillar looked at each other.   
  
" She was good there," said Pillar. " Change it to English with the French accent."  
  
" Understood," said Clem. He typed something again on the laptop and the pattern changed a little. He turned to Ryoko. " Speak!"  
  
" My name is Ryoko," said Ryoko now wearing a strong French accent on her voice. Clem turned to Pillar.  
  
" Opinion?"  
  
" Change the pitch so her voice doesn't sound like a man," said Pillar. Clem nodded and pressed a key on the laptop. The pattern moved up. Clem turned to Ryoko.  
  
" Speak!"  
  
" My name is Ryoko," said Ryoko. She had a good French accent with a hint of British inside it; and she sounded pretty good to the two men. Clem nodded.  
  
" Perfect," said Clem. He turned to Pillar. " Your Opinion?"  
  
" Sounds like Sophie Marceau from that bond film," said Pillar. " But that's perfect! Good job Clem."  
  
" Good job Ryoko," said Clem to Ryoko. " Now no one will know it's you when you speak to them."  
  
" That's nice to hear," said Ryoko in her new accent..  
  
" You can take the necklace off now," said Clem. Ryoko unclipped the necklace from behind her neck and gave it to Clem. " I just need to program it into the necklace for real and that's official."  
  
" Ah," said Ryoko in her normal voice again. " It's nice to hear your own voice again." She paused and looked at Pillar. " Do you know to speak like that then?"  
  
" I have a voice chip implanted in my throat," said Pillar. He took out a small metal box and held it over his throat. He pressed a button and then removed it. " Then I can sound like anyone I want to." He said in Ryoko's voice.   
  
" Hey!" cried Ryoko. " That's my voice."  
  
" Yeah," said Pillar in Ryoko's voice. " Aint that a stinker!"  
  
" Now, come on, stop it," said Ryoko not seeing any fun in what Pillar was doing. John shrugged and put the voice box to his throat and clicked the button again. He removed it.  
  
" Oh well, listen to mother dear," said Pillar in Washu's voice. Washu looked up from the table.  
  
" HEY!" shouted Washu. " Stop messing with my voice."   
  
" Sorry mummy," said Pillar in Washu's voice. He then coughed and his voice returned to normal. " There we go, back to normal."  
  
" So," said Clem taking out a clipboard and writing something on it. " Dialect complete, we just really need the make over thing done; but it's late. I think we can call that a day Ryoko."  
  
" Thank you," said Ryoko getting up from her chair.   
  
" Could you report back here tomorrow morning at 9am," said Clem getting up from his chair.  
" Why?"  
  
" The next best thing we need to make you a princess is clothes and do you know what that means?"  
  
" Borrow clothes off Ayeka?"  
  
" No," said Clem. " We go shopping!"  
" Alright," said Ryoko clapping her hands together. " Beats sitting around here all day!"  
  
" I know; all we have to do is to tell the group that we're setting up camera in the Museum ballroom and they'll trust us."  
  
" Museum ballroom?" asked Ryoko confused. " How could a Museum have a ballroom?"  
  
" Move some exhibits around, plant a few tables, a dance floor and a stage in the main hall of the Museum and there you go."  
  
" So, that's where's the party being held?" asked Pillar turning around in his chair. " I thought we go somewhere more richer that an old Museum."  
  
" They've hired decorators to do the job, and everything is funded by the U.N, when the boss signs the go ahead for a plan, money is no object!" said Clem with a smug look on his face. " That's how I get all the replacement parts for Machine."  
  
" Just a little dab of glitter and…." Said Washu at her desk. "…it's ready."  
  
" The fake jewel is complete?" asked Ryoko. " That was quick."  
  
" I know, that's because I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Shouted Washu with her hands up in the air. Clem slapped himself.  
  
" Washu!" moaned Clem. " How could you say such a thing?" Ryoko and Pillar looked at Clem. " Because I am also the greatest professor in the universe!"  
  
" Exactly!" shouted Washu. Clem ran over and the two had a quick high five in the air. After the hand clapping, Washu turned to Pillar and Ryoko. " What to see our little bait?"  
  
" Go on," said Pillar.  
  
" Here we go," said Washu bringing out the jewel. Ryoko and Pillar's mouths just opened, they were surprised. " Feast your eyes on the Washu Diamond."  
  
In Washu's hand, stood a palm size emerald diamond. It shown nicely in the sunlight, like a real diamond; that's where Washu had added a coat of varnish, to give it a real diamond look. Around the edges of the diamond, was a 24 carrot gold strip; this was the only authentic thing on the diamond, this allowed the diamond to shone more brightly in daylight. The rest was just green see through plastic. But, it didn't look like it. The fake diamond was exactly the real thing. Washu with a big smile on how good the fake was; gave it to Pillar.  
  
" So," said Washu folding her arms. " What do you think? Since your knowledge on diamonds is huge."  
  
" Well," said Pillar holding it in his left hand and moving it up and down. " It feels like a diamond, weighs like a diamond."   
  
He looked at it one more time to see if there were any real chances to seeing a real flaw in the design.   
  
" And it definitely looks like a diamond. The only way, anyone was to see that this was a fake would be to cut a piece of the diamond off and examine it."  
  
" And would Vixen to be able to notice that?" asked Clem taking it out Pillar's hand and looking at it.  
  
" Hopefully, she won't!" said Pillar. " But that is the best fake diamond I have ever seen in my life."  
  
" Well," said Clem handing the fake diamond to Ryoko. " What do you think?"  
  
" It's so real," said Ryoko looking at it closely in her hand. " Washu?"  
  
" Yes little Ryoko?" asked Washu.  
  
" Could I keep this after this whole thing has ended? It might make Ayeka jealous."  
  
" Not if mom has anything to say about that," said Washu taking the diamond off Ryoko and holding it close. " This baby is staying with its mommy until it grows up."  
  
" It's just a stupid piece of plastic," groaned Ryoko. She then headed to the door. " I'll see you guys later."  
  
" Bye," said the other three still looking at the fake diamond. Ryoko waved and left the room leaving the others to admire their best piece of work.  
  
******   
  
" Here tomorrow, a brand new diamond will be added to The Universal Washington Museum. This is a somewhat bizarre event after the famous La Rouge Diamond was stolen only a few days ago. A museum spokesperson merely said that the event had been planned for quite some while; hidden because of the donator's request. The diamond itself is The Washu Diamond; known as the only piece of royal art from The Boyard Family. This wealthy family is somewhat unknown to the public but information has surfaced that this family were generated along the cost of France in the middle of world war two. The head of the family is the Princess Rachel Boyard; the person who will donate the diamond to the museum tomorrow night. She didn't show at the press conference due to family matters, but a U.N spokes person has said that she was excited about tomorrow night. The Diamond is to be worth along the lines of 10,00 dollars, it is one of the rarest type of diamonds ever produced and this wealthy family found it during the war."  
  
" Huh?" asked a man watching the television. He quickly turned the volume up to hear the rest of the report.   
  
"Along with the Boyard family, another wealthy and keen followers of the arts and the jewels of the Museum will also appear at the event. This list includes the head of the Juraian earth council, Lady Funaho, and Lady Misaki. And what seems to be what a very surprising announcement that the Royal Acorn Family will be in person. Queen Sally Acorn Hedgehog along with her husband Sonic; her son Speedy, and what seems to be the first public appearance after a year's work with the Universal Nations, Princess Alicia Acorn and her husband, known only as the former terrorist Decoy will also be there. The Universal Nations representatives will also be out in force with the head of the department, Commander Captain Ian also at the event showing his support for the peace."  
  
" Hey! Vix!" shouted the man getting off the couch and walking over to the stairs. " Vix!"  
  
" What is it Greg?" shouted a woman looking outside a window at the bottom of the stairs. " This better be important!"  
  
" It is Vix," said the man pointing over to the television. " There's a new diamond! Almost worth double than the one you stole from the museum two nights ago!"  
  
" What?" asked the woman turning to face the rather tall black hair man standing at the top of stairs in a dressing gown. " What are you talking about?"  
  
" This diamond the museum is receiving tomorrow night!"  
  
" What diamond?"  
  
" Something Washu Diamond. You know it?"  
  
" No," said the woman in her American accent. Dressing also in a silk dressing grown, she started walking up the stairs and past the guy. " But I better find out! Get dressed and get searching!"  
  
" Very well," said the man running off down the stairs. The woman walked over to the television and sat down on the couch. She watched the recap of the top story.  
  
" And our top story," said the newscaster on the television. " The universal Museum of Washington D.C is to receive the Washu diamond belonging to the Boyard family at a party tomorrow night at the Museum's conference centre. The diamond is said to be one of the rarest ones in the world and is worth an estimated 10,000 dollars. However, nothing has been said on security of the diamond after the La Rouge diamond was stolen two nights ago." The woman picked up the remote and turned off the television.  
  
" It seems that the Museum isn't learning anything from my little shopping trip," said the woman getting up from the couch.   
  
She walked over to a picture and took it off the wall. There was a hidden safe behind it with an electronic fingerprint lock. Without looking at the lock, she pressed her index finger on the electronic pad and the safe opened. With the door opened, the woman put her hand inside and pulled out a black bag. Leaving the safe open, she walked over to a table in the room and pour the bag's contents out. The contents of the bag consisted of a dozen jewels, diamonds, emerald, lockets and rings. But the most obvious part of the contents happened to be the red La Rouge diamond in the middle of it all, her latest steal!  
  
" It's been a while since I've looked at my stash," said the woman sitting down to the table and taking out an examine tool. The tool was to see if the jewels were fake or not. She picked up the red diamond in her hand and examined it.  
  
" This is one of the most dashing diamonds I've ever stolen. It shames me to steal it from a museum that couldn't secure its items of importance well. But it will please them to know that I will keep this little gem to make me sweeter than ever."  
  
" Pardon Vixen?" asked Greg coming back dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. The woman put the diamond down on the table and looked at her partner.  
  
" Shut up," said Vixen. " What's the deal with this Washu diamond?"  
  
" Well." He gave her a piece of paper with the picture of the green diamond on it. " It's something special, I tell you that."  
  
" What's so special about it?" asked Vixen looking at the picture.  
  
" It's laced with a 24 carrot gold trim, plus it's one of the only diamonds around the universe to be green."  
  
" And that's what makes it so special?"  
  
" Could be, or it could be the fact that its worth 10,000 dollars."  
  
" What?" asked the woman surprised. " That's not possible, how can that be worth that much!"  
  
" Maybe it's because it's been around over half a century. It was found around world war two. It's still in perfect condition to this day. And in my opinion, you'll look far prettier with that on than with that red diamond thing you stole."  
  
" That red diamond thing was a well known and precious diamond!"  
  
" So! I don't see why you stole it!"  
  
" Because I like the Juraian culture, it shows such….beauty."  
  
" How long have we been partners for?"  
  
" Six years," said Vixen. " You've given me the special tools, I deliver the goods." The man smirked. " Not in that way though Greg."  
  
" Hey, we've been sleeping together since the first heist. Besides, you found me much more of good companion than that other bloke you were messing about with. What was his name, The Mate?"  
  
" He's in the past, a man who wanted to show remorse for what he did than take the wealth."  
  
" More like a nutter to me, you would have a screw loose if you committed a hell of a lot of jewel thefts and then decided to give your services to the others."  
  
" Tell me about it." said Vixen. " You got a cigarette?"  
  
" Yes," said Greg taking out a pack and passing them to her. She took one out and put it in her mouth. Greg took out a lighter and lit the cigarette for her.   
  
" Thanks," said Vixen taking the cigarette out of her mouth and blowing out some smoke. " Moving on, what's your opinion, take it or leave it?"  
  
" Well. The party is tomorrow night, we've got to plan ahead. The party is held at the Museum again, so getting in or out won't be a problem. Like last time, I'll wait by the riverside dock in our motorboat, a few yards from the Museum. I just worried about stealing it in broad daylight in front of everyone. You could get caught."  
  
" Well, like I said, you provide the tools. Get me a good disguise, I should be able to weasel myself through the guards of the diamond. Plus give me some information on this Boyard family, never heard of them in my life; better to know our victims than walk headless into the fire. If I don't get a chance to take it then and there, I'll just wait for it to appear on display at the Museum and we'll steal it that way. I won't get caught, I've been doing this longer than you and I've learned from the best therefore giving me the way to steal it in front of everyone's eyes."  
  
" That best being The Mate?"  
  
" Greg, I am better than The Mate, he wouldn't do this sort of job because he's chicken. A stupid toy boy thief who sleeps around to get his stuff. Doing this robbery will prove to the faceless man that I am the number one thief, not him." said Vixen throwing her cigarette onto the floor and then putting it out with her bare foot.   
  
She didn't show any pain from doing it. Greg just stared at the red hair women in her dressing gown. Vixen noticed this and smirked   
  
" Stop sitting there waiting for me to show you my boobs Greg, get my tools!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
In Part 5 - Shopping for a Princess. The undercover group start their shopping trip for Ryoko and nearly reveal what they're doing to the other team members. Meanwhile, Lem and the others try to get ready for their jobs at the party. While Ryoko waits worrying about the big night; some bigger problems arise when Fiztpatrick gets news of the team's job and sets his team out. The only way to find the answers out for this, is to wait for the next part.  
  
Any comments or suggestions gimmie a buzz at iain_boulton@hotmail.com mailto:iain_boulton@hotmail.com  
  
  



	5. Shopping for a Princess

  
  
  
" How many shops have we been too?" asked Ryoko looking at her watch. " I thought this was all for my benefit for tomorrow night."  
  
" That was what this was for," said Washu sitting next to her daughter. " But Clem wanted to come here for some new clothes."  
  
" Not new," said Clem sitting next to Washu with a notepad. " I want to get back in style, Duke and Tenchi didn't like my brown coat. So we're at this nice expensive clothes shop for the pure motion of getting me some treads."  
  
" Yeah, and you also need a new brain," said Ryoko to herself. Clem clapped his hands.  
  
" Ok, bring out number 23," said Clem.  
A store clerk came out from behind a curtain dressing in a leather jacket with a purple shirt. He wore black trousers with black leather boots. The clueless clerk stood in front of Clem, Washu, Ryoko and Pillar ( still in his jewel consultant disguise). Clem looked at the clerk in the clothing and nodded.  
  
" Ok," said Clem. " Do the thing." The clerk took out a picture of Clem's face on a wooden pole and put it over his face. It gave Clem an image of what he'll look like in the clothes. Clem smiled and jotted it down. " Perfect, do you have that in small?"  
  
" Yes sir," said the clerk taking off the mask.   
  
" Good, add that to the bill and I'll be back later to collect them." Said Clem handing the clerk a list of all the clothes he had ordered today. The clerk looked at the list and then at the lemming professor.  
  
" Would sir like to pay now or later?"  
  
" Now might seem a good idea," said Clem. " How much."  
  
" Around 1,000 dollars."  
  
" WHAT?" screamed Washu, Ryoko and Pillar together. Clem paused and shrugged.  
  
" Charge it to my card," said Clem taking out a credit card and giving it to the clerk. The clerk took the card and went to the till. Feeling his style was back, Clem turned to the group. " Think I made the right choices?"  
  
" How can you afford this?" asked Washu. " Your not taking that out of the team budget are you?"  
  
" Of course not!" said Clem folding his arms. " I have a good credit rating with serval banks in the area. Since I am a genius, one of the few lemmings who are. I have come into rather a lot of money."  
  
" How much?" asked Pillar. " The clothing you brought is worth a piece of furniture in my apartment."  
  
" None of your business," said Clem. The clerk came back and handed Clem the card and the receipt. Clem quickled signed the receipt. Clem then took out a twenty dollar note and gave it to the clerk. " Treat yourself to a new tie."  
  
" Yes sir, thank you," said the clerk. " When will you be back?"  
  
" Around five after I've found some nice gowns for this nice lady," said Clem patting Ryoko on the back.  
  
" You do know this is a department store and we could meet your needs here." Said the clerk. Clem paused and blinked a couple of times to resigter what the clerk said. Clem then turned his head to Washu.  
  
" Did you know this was a department store?" asked Clem to Washu. Washu groaned.  
  
" YES!" shouted Washu. " You just thought this was a mini mall."  
  
" Did I?"  
  
" YES!" shouted Ryoko and Washu together.   
  
" Really?"  
  
" YES!" shouted Ryoko. " You thought you could get directions to find an dress shop but then noticed this nice clothing section and decided to buy yourself more clothes when we should be buying me! The Princess Ryoko, some kind of dress for the party tomorrow night. We have been here for two hours watching this poor sap of a clerk, no offence, dressing up and wearing a mask of you!"  
  
" The girl has a point," said the clerk. " And I don't really do that for the regular customers...."  
  
" shush!" said Clem putting his hand in front of the clerk. " She's right, we need to get her a gown."  
  
" Oh he remembers at last," said Washu rolling her eyes up. She turned to the clerk and smiled. " Please excuse our friend, he's kinda dumb."  
  
" Kind of dumb?" asked Clem. " HA! I have an I.Q of 216."  
  
" 217," said Washu back at the lemming. Clem pasued and then looked down.  
  
" I'm done."   
  
" Right," said Washu turning back to the clerk. " Where is the formal dress department?"  
  
" Third floor, next to the wedding services." Said the Clerk pointing over to a flight of stairs.  
  
" Hey," said Ryoko. " Could we get a wedding dress, you never know when me and Tenchi could tie the knot."  
  
" To my knowledge little Ryoko," said the genius sciencist looking straight at her daught. " You've never gone out with him. Plus he might never do because of your constant bickering with Ayeka."  
  
" I see," said Ryoko sadly. She then smiled and jumped up. " Well, come on. Let's go shopping."  
  
" We are though." Said Clem. Washu hit him around the head with her hand.  
  
" Don't point that out," said Washu. She then took Ryoko's arm. " Come along honey, we aint got all day!" Washu then led Ryoko off to the stairs. Clem and Pillar watched the two walk off and then looked at each other.  
  
" Is it me or do you think Washu fancies me?" asked Clem quickly to Pillar. Pillar shrugged.  
  
" Don't ask me! I'm a bloody consultant!" said Pillar getting up from the bench.  
  
For the past two hours, Clem had dragged Ryoko, Washu and The Mate into a department store in the high streets of New York. Failing to remember why he came there in the first place, which was of course to get Ryoko a dress for the party at the museum tomorrow night, Clem decided to find himself some new clothes. Making the trip a complete bore for the remaining three. Plus he had dragged a poor young clerk into wearing the clothes Clem liked. To make the experince more unique for Clem, he gave the clerk a face mask to understand what he would look like. To him, this was smart. To the others, they thought he was a complete and utter prat.  
  
There was around now at least 24 hours ago until the party; and things were starting to get a little hetitic. Clem and Washu had managed to construct the perfect diamond. Clem and Pillar managed to get Ryoko speaking differently for the night; the only thing remaining was to make Ryoko look like a princess. This meant clothes, and rich and stylish ones were the ones they were looking for. While the others where clothes shopping, Lem was still arranging the others for their undercover work. Little did the other team members knew, that Ryoko would have the most important part to play.  
  
The small group made their way to the third floor and arrived at the formal dress department. At first the department seemed quite quiet with no one around. Perfect for the group, because they had been some words going around the base that they would proabley go and get some dresses todays for the others. Time was getting on and the group pushed on. The formal dress deparment has some expensive and lovely lookuing gowns along the farside with other styles located in the middle. Without a moment's pause, Washu and Ryoko went off towards the gowns and Pillar followed them. Leaving Clem looking around for a bit.  
  
" How long are you going to take?" asked Clem. " I might go off and see some stuff in the television department."  
  
" Oh no!" said Washu coming over and grabbing Clem's arm. She lead him over to the others. " Your going to do what me, Ryoko and John have been doing all day! Sitting down watching clothes being tried on!"  
  
" But it's so boring!" said Clem.  
  
" You weren't bored when that clerk tried on those clothes for you!" said Ryoko looking at one or two gowns. " But I was!"  
  
" Alright, I'll stay! I'll stay!" said Clem. He found a seat in the middle of the department and sat down on it. It was opposite the changing rooms, Clem took out a flask and poured himself some tea. " Well, I might as well have a drink."  
  
" No drinking is allowed in this department sir," said a clerk standing next to him. Clem moaned, drank the tea and put the flask away. " Thank you sir."  
  
" Thank you for ruining what could be the boring highlight of my day."  
  
" Let's see," said Washu flicking through some gowns. " Let's try this one." said pulled a gown off the rack and placed it into Ryoko's hands. " This one." Washu pulled another one off and gave it to Ryoko. " And...this one!" Washu added another gown to the pile in Ryoko's hands.  
  
" Can't I choose anything?" asked Ryoko with a stack of gowns in her hands.  
  
" Well," said Washu. " If you want, take ya pick." Ryoko looked around and noticed a nice white gown on the rack opposite her. She pointed to that one and Washu took it and gave it to her. " Anything else?"  
  
" Well if you say so then...."  
  
"...why don't we try the ones we go for the moment? The party is tomorrow night and we basically have all day today to find a dress that Ryoko and everyone else can accept." said Pillar cutting in.  
  
" He's right," said Ryoko. " Even we don't like the ones here, we could always search the racks later."  
  
" Very well," said Washu. " Where are the changing rooms?"  
  
" I'm facing them!" said Clem siting on the chair pointing to some rooms.   
  
" There they are," said Washu. She turned to Ryoko and pointed to the gowns. " You going to need some help with those?"  
  
" I'll think I'll manage," said Ryoko heading off to the changing rooms. Pillar and Washu made their way to where Clem was and sat down on separate chairs either side of him.  
  
" So, how do we think we're going?" asked Pillar.  
  
" Fine, as long we can make look like someone different than Ryoko," said Washu. " We would have succeeded."  
  
" This has to be one of the most bizzarest operations I have ever had to do," said Clem. Washu and Pillar looked at him. " Hey! I'm a professor of science and maths how on earth do you think I would use that to change a girl from pirate to...."  
  
"...to what?" asked a voice behind the three of them. The three paused and looked behind them, Ayeka and Kiyone were standing behind them with some bags of shopping.   
  
" Fancy seeing you three here, I thought you were making a fake diamond?" asked Kiyone.  
  
" We are, it's just we had a day off and we decided to go shopping," said Washu.  
  
" I Can't help but hear you mention Ryoko," said Ayeka. " Why are talking about her her? Isn't she suppose to be back at the lab helping you with stuff?"  
  
" We gave her a job to do."  
  
" Then why are you in a shopping department store?"  
  
" Looking to see people coming to fake party tomorrow." Said Washu stamping on Clem's foot. " And we always want to prevent fashion distards at the party if Clem knows what I mean!"  
  
" EEK!" yelped Clem holding his foot. He turned to Pillar and nodded his head towards the changing room door. Pillar nodded and ran over to the changing rooms. Ayeka and Kiyone were confused.  
  
" Why is he running into the girls changing rooms?" asked Ayeka.  
  
" He just remembered that he left his wallet in there," said Washu trying to make everything sound alright. " Now what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well, we just decided to go shopping and see if there were any new dresses that we could get for tomorrow night, even though we're undercover we might as well be fashionable." said Ayeka. Clem and Washu looked at each other and Ayeka started showing the contents of her bag.  
  
******  
  
" DON'T GO OUT THERE!" shouted Pillar running into the changing room where Ryoko was. Ryoko was in the midst of changing trying to zip up a red gown up and over her chest. Pillar, embrassed turned away and jut looked out of the changing room door to see if Ayeka and Kiyone had gone yet.  
  
" What's the problem?" asked Ryoko still trying to get the zip done up on her gown. " I thought you just saw that Fitzpatrick cop."  
  
" It's worst than that," said Pillar. " That Juraian Princess and that former galaxy police officer is out there!"  
  
" Ayeka and Kiyone are here?" asked Ryoko turning around to see Pillar peeking out of the changing room door. " Why are they here?"  
  
" I don't know, maybe they're searching for formal dresses for tomorrow!"  
  
" What if they want to try something on! They'll have to come in here and then they'll find out and then everyone else will and then everything will go up in smoke come tomorrow!" moaned Ryoko with some fear inside her. Pillar turned around and grabbed hold of Ryoko's shoulders.  
  
" Calm down!" cried Pillar. " They are not going to find out! Trust me." He then noticed that Ryoko didn't have the gown fully zipped up and it was just flopping over her waist line. He paused and then coughed. " Turn around, I better do this zip up for you."  
  
" What's the matter?" asked Ryoko turning around and pointing to the zip. " Haven't you seen a girl topless before?"  
  
" Yes, it's just I don't feel it is right running into a room when a girl is in the midst of changing." said Pillar doing up the zip. He then put the shoulder straps over Ryoko's shoulders. " There, we're done."  
  
" How do I look?" asked Ryoko turning back around to look at Pillar. He looked over her, she was wearing a nice bright red gown, it had some sqeuins stiched on that made the dress shone glow a little. It looked quite good on Ryoko.   
  
" Good," said Pillar nodding. He looked out of the door again to see Ayeka and Kiyone still talking to the two professors. " God! What is taking them so long!"  
  
" I'll deal with them," said Ryoko unzipping her dress. " Let me change and I'll get rid of them." She paused before starting to remove the gown. " John."  
  
" What?" asked Pillar turning to face the young woman.  
  
" Unless you don't want to see me change, get out of her and try and speak some sort of foreign language to them!"  
  
" Good point," said Pillar opening the door and walking out. Ryoko sighed and started to remove the red gown off her body.  
  
******  
  
" Ich habe meine Brieftasche gefunden!" said Pillar in his German accent, coming out of the changing room with his wallet in his hand.  
  
" Ah, he found his wallet," said Clem. Pillar sat down next to Clem while Ayeka was still boring Washu over her fashion tips. Clem whispered to Pillar. " How's she doing?"  
  
" She's getting changed and going to get rid of them." said Pillar returning to his American voice.  
  
" Good," said Clem. He turned back to Washu who was couldn't take any more of the fashion talks.  
  
" And if I wore a silk dress then I might seem a little dark," said Ayeka chatting away. Washu groaned.  
  
" Is that everything you wanted to tell me or shall we go through your past life?" asked Washu.  
  
" Don't be silly little Washu," said Ayeka. A buzzing noise went off. Kiyone put her hand in her trouser pocket and brought out a pager. Ayeka looked at Kiyone. " What is it?"  
  
" It's Lem," said Kiyone. " He wants us to get back for more lessons in how to address royality." She moaned. " I can't help think this is preventing us from knowing something."  
  
" You never know what he's hiding," said Clem happily.   
  
" Your sure on that Clem?" asked Washu who then elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
" AH! No, maybe Lem just wants everything to go off without a hitch."  
  
" I thougt so," said Washu happily. " You girls better go off and..."  
  
" Morning," said Ryoko coming out from nowhere in her usual attire standing next to Pillar. " I got bored so I thought I come find you three."  
  
" Your on assistan duties Ryoko," said Ayeka angerly. " Why are you standing here when Clem and Washu proabley want help on moving some files around the lab."  
  
" Done that job little miss perfect," said Ryoko in a silly mood.  
  
" Well, I don't think that's everything you have to do! Right Washu?"  
  
" Well....no. Ryoko could you be a dear and mop the floor in the lab, Machine left tracks on it again after we repaired him and...."  
  
" Already did that." said Ryoko cutting into her mother's speaking.   
  
" Right then you could try and clean the smoke stains from Clem's smoking monkeys."  
" Do I have to?" asked Ryoko.  
" My monkey's are my most important item, clean them," said Clem smug with himself. Ryoko grabbed the lemming professors neck and squeezed it. " Ok, I think they're clean!"  
" Ryoko let go of him," said Washu. Ryoko did was she was told.   
" How do you ever cope with a lazy demon like her?" asked Ayeka.  
" Better than having to cope with you!" said Ryoko.  
" Just face it Ryoko, your still ticked off that Lem decided to bench you inside the lab while we get to go out and do something to help the fragile balance of peace. Plus it gives me the time to be with Tenchi alone and uninterrupted from silly little people like you."  
" Why you little!" snarled Ryoko about to throw a punch at the Juraian princess. Washu stopped Ryoko.  
" Calm down, calm down," said Washu. " You'll go there after the job is done!"  
" Right!" said Ayeka shaking her head. She then remembered the pager. " Come along Kiyone, we've got to get back before Lem makes us do push ups again!"  
" Good point," said Kiyone starting to walk off with Ayeka. " See you guys later."  
" Bye," said Clem and Washu. Ryoko just stood there grinding her teeth together as the two women left. When they we're gone, Ryoko just groaned.  
" I'll show that prissy brat," said Ryoko. " I'll show her!"  
" And you are going to show her up!" said Pillar. " Just don't try and give her a black eye before the even alright?"  
" Alright, I guess that can wait until after Tenchi and me have a dance."  
" Excuse me," said Washu to her daugther. " Can we please get back to what your doing? Go back and try on one of those gowns."  
" Yes mother," sighed Ryoko. She dissapeard. The others sat there and waited for Ryoko to come out.  
******  
  
" Sir!" shouted an officer coming into Fitzpatrick's office.  
  
" What is it?" asked Fitzpatrick sitting behind his desk drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
" You told me to do some scouting around about the county for any new jewels being shipped to any museums and I found something you might like."  
  
" Then don't just stand here and say that," said the detective putting his coffee on his desk. " Give me the details!"  
  
" Well," said the officer handing Fiztpatrick a file. " You know that museum that had that Juraian diamond stolen?"  
  
" Yes, we were there two days ago!"   
  
" Well, doesn't it seem a little odd that a new diamond is being donated to the museum tomorrow night?"  
  
" What?" asked Fitzpatrick opening the file and looking through the assorted news clippings about the party. " What diamond is being donated?"  
  
" The Washu diamond," said the officer. " Said to be a very rare diamond, worth quite a lot and it belongs to the Boyard family."  
  
" Boyard family? Never heard of them! Got a file about them?"  
  
" Well, you know our files are being share with U.N and Galaxy Police?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I hate to say this but the Universal Nations have put a lock on the file. It seems only people with access to the file seem to be in the anti-terrorism unit."  
  
" Hang on," said Fitzpatrick. " Aren't those the people we met at the museum?"  
  
" I think so sir, Captain Lem Lemming was in charge of the unit."  
  
" I smell a rat!" shouted Fitzpatrick finishing his cup of coffee. " Find me the head of the anti-terrorism unit and tell the person to call me."  
  
" That would be Commander Captain Ian sir," said the officer. " He's in your listed phone numbers which you keep on your video phone." Fitzpatrick paused and then grumbled.  
  
" The buro thinks I keep on steal paper supplies again," said Fitzpatrick. " Leave, I want this to be a private phone call."  
  
" Yes sir," said the officer nodding and then walking out of the office leaving Fitzpatrick on his own. Fitzpatrick pressed a button on his desk and a video screen rose out of the middle of the desk.   
  
" I.D please," said the video screen computer.  
  
" Fitzpatrick 1573," said the detective typing in his number. The video screen then displayed an address book. " Ring U.N anti-terrorism unit head please."  
  
" One moment please," said the computer thinking. Then the screen went black with the words prepare for call on it.  
  
******  
  
" Ian," said a voice over the intercom. " You have a call from FBI."  
  
" What?" asked Ian sitting at his desk reading a magazine. He put the magazine away and pressed the intercom button. " Jenny, who is it?"  
  
" It's a detective Fitzpatrick," said the female voice on the other end. " He wants to talk to you regarding tomorrow's gala at the museum."  
  
" Thank you dear," said Ian removing his finger from the intercom button. He pressed a button underneath his desk and the wall behind him showed the videophone screen. Fitzpatrick was on the screen sitting behind his desk. Ian spun around in his chair and looked at the disgruntled detective.  
  
" Afternoon Fitz," said Ian. " How's mate hunting going?"  
  
" Poor," said Fitzpatrick. " And I think your hiding something from me!"  
  
" Hiding what from you?"  
  
" Don't play stupid with me Ian and don't give that in your day crap, I know you nearly 40 and you've saved the universe a number of times. Why can't I access one of your files?"  
  
" Which one?" asked Ian. " I have May files that I don't want you or the FBI poking their noses into."  
  
" The Boyard Family! The family that's donating the diamond, I want to see it."  
  
" Not in my durestriction," said Ian quickly. " The Universal Nations keep data on all the wealthiest families across the galaxy, those files are for operative use only in case of the family are at risk of danger from the terrorists that lurk around. Plus I need authorisation from head office to allow you to look at that."  
  
" Bullshit," said Fitzpatrick. " You're the deputy head of that U.N building, and you have access to all files. I want to see that file!"  
  
" Like I told you, no."  
  
" Are you going after the mate yourself?"  
  
" The Mate has nothing to do with conversation," said Ian. " The party is just a donation of a diamond, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
" Then why is the diamond being donated at the same museum in which the La Rouge diamond disappeared from?"  
  
" The Boyard Family took pity on the museum and donated the diamond out of the goodness of their heart. Now, is there anything else I can tell you?"  
  
" I know your going after The Mate, you just want your department to take the glory while I've been busting my butt for 15 damn years trying to get my hands on him. Well I tell you this! Stay out of my way, I'm going to get The Mate, even if he tries to rob that diamond from you tomorrow night. One way or the other, I'll get him, and there won't be a damn thing about it done!"  
  
" Well let me give you this warning detective," said Ian. " Since the U.N is in head of this party security tomorrow night, if I see you or any of your men put one foot into that party. I will have you arrested and have you fired the next morning by your boss."  
  
" Yeah! Right," said Fitzpatrick. " But one way or another, I'll get him."  
  
" But not at that party," said Ian. The phone rang on the desk. " Excuse me, time's up. Goodbye." He pressed the button under his desk and the screen turned off. Then he picked up the normal phone. " Ian speaking."  
  
******  
  
" Are you coming out Ryoko?" asked Washu looking at her watch. " You've been there for twenty minutes and you haven't come out there once!"  
  
" I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted Ryoko from the changing room. Clem chuckled.  
  
" I take it she's coming out then," said Clem. " She that five minutes ago."  
  
" Oh try and be supportive," said Washu. " You know, her staying in there was because you said that the last dress looked a little...what's that word?"  
  
" Revealing?"  
  
" That's it! Just because you could see nearly all of her back, you think that she's going to start showing people her bottom?"  
  
" No, just don't want her to make a scene. Besides, princesses do not dress like that!"  
  
" Sometimes they did," said Pillar. " I remember this one girl who wore this sort of kinky outfit, it was very loose and...."  
  
" I'm coming out!" cried Ryoko. Pillar turned his head to the changing room.  
  
" Come on out," said Pillar. " Let's take a look at you." Ryoko stepped out of the changing room. Pillar nodded. " It's suits her, what do you think professors?"  
  
" Looks...perfect," said Washu. She looked at Clem. " Your opinion?"  
  
" Does it have to be that colour? Can't it be black?" asked Clem. Washu slapped herself.  
  
" Shut up Clem," said Ryoko. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. " Wow, it definitely suits me."  
  
Ryoko looked at herself in the mirror and saw what she was wearing. It was a long white gown that looked like a wedding dress but it really didn't concern Ryoko. The gown made of smooth silk glowed quite nicely when light touched it. The selves of the gown went down to her elbows and were stylishly folded back; the gown had a long skirt, which went down and over her legs. Ryoko seemed quite happy with this dress. She turned to the three sitting on the bench in front of her.  
  
" So," said Ryoko with a smile. " Do I look like a princess yet?"  
  
" Not exactly," said Pillar getting up from the bench and taking a god look around her. " We need to keep in the future trend, this looks more like a wedding dress."  
  
" Oh," said Ryoko disappointed.  
  
" No, no, no!" said Pillar. " Don't feel that way, I bet your mother can change designs of clothes or knows how to handle clothes don't you?" He turned to Washu to get an answer.  
  
" Well," said Washu. " I don't really do that type of work on clothes. Usually I wash them, but I think we got some stuff lying around the lab, we could sow some strips of red fabric and add some little gems here and there and then we should have our Princess Ryoko when we add the hairstyle and makeup. Plus Clem's voice chip necklace."  
  
" Ahem to the Lemming professor," said Clem with his arms up in the air.  
  
" So, it's settled then," said Pillar. " We use that dress, give it a makeover and that will the princess gown."  
  
" I glad to hear that," said Ryoko. She spun around on the spot showing all of the dress off while giving a little chuckle. She then stopped in front of Pillar. " I'll go change and then we can pay for it and get out of here."  
  
" Excellent." said Pillar. Ryoko hurried back to the changing room and turned to the other two. " Do you think she'll pull this off?"  
  
" Well," said Washu. " You're the expert of disguise, what do you think?"  
  
" I think she pull it off quite well, she's got the right voice, the right hair style, the right dress. All we need to do know is put them all together."  
  
" That's going to be fun," said Clem. " You do know that it's going to take nearly half a day to get her prepped up for the party. That means that...."  
  
" We've got to be there early, yes I know. That's when she'll might get a bit more nervous."  
  
" Nervous?" asked Washu. " Heck, you calm her down when you pointed that wedding dress thing to her."  
  
" It's the way I deal with women. Anyway, I think from now until tomorrow, we don't put any pressure on her, just let her relax for the day and get her all ready tomorrow."  
  
" Agreed," said Washu. She turned to Clem. " You agreeing with that?"  
  
" Yeah, sure," said Clem. He thought for a second. " What time is it?"  
  
" Around half two."  
  
" OH CRAP!" shouted Clem starting to hurry off.  
  
" What is it now?"  
  
" My clothes are about ready," said Clem. " I'll go get them while you buy Ryoko's dress. See ya downstairs"  
  
" Alright," said Washu. She turned to Pillar. " Is it me or does he do the strangest things?"  
  
" Strange doesn't describe him!" said Pillar. The two started chuckling while waiting for Ryoko. She was nearly ready for her big night.   
  
******  
  
It was around late evening in the briefing room, after countless lessons in how to treat royalty followed by how be neat and tidy in front of them. Everyone was tired and pretty much wanted to go and do something fun like watch the televisions or play a game of pool. However, the job came first and Lem was more interested in doing the mission than playing around. But it was now the time for the real mission brief about the fake party the next evening. Lem had called all the team members who were going to the party; Mallory, Tenchi, Ayeka, Kiyone, Nosedive, Duke and Decoy were sitting around the briefing room table. Lem had a roll of paper in his hands. When everyone had arrived, Lem rolled out the paper on to the table. It was a floor plan of some sort.  
  
" Right boys and girls," said Lem rolling out the paper on to the table. It was labelled Museum floor plan.   
" Pay close attention, because I am not repeating this once. After this brief, you can read it in the mission file brief you each have. Understand?"  
  
" Yes Lem," said his team sitting around the table.  
  
" Alright," said Lem picking up his clipboard and taking out a pen. " The party tomorrow begins at around 8 o'clock. The guests will be arriving at the front of the museum and coming up the stairs, like regular guests do." Lem then pressed a button and the front entrance of the museum lit up. " This is where group one will be hovering around, group is, me, Kiyone and Ayeka. This front area of the museum and the first section of the party is the talking area, that means tables, chairs. The places where are guests are sitting. Our job will be to move around that area, just keeping an eye on people and looking out for any weird behaviour."  
  
" Seems pretty straight forward." said Kiyone next to Ayeka.  
  
" Understandable," said Ayeka.   
  
" Moving on," said Lem pressing another button. The middle section of the museum plan lit up. " The dancefloor is being covered by Tenchi, Mallory and Decoy. Decoy's taking regular breaks to be with Alicia and hold up Royal Acorn Tradition. That means Tenchi, Mal, you've got a lot of work on your hands, just mingle, don't dance, pretending to be looking for something."  
  
" Why does he have to go and hold Royal Acorn tradition?" asked Ayeka. " Shouldn't I and Lord Tenchi be with our Jurai representatives?"  
  
" No, not necessary, Decoy's requested it since his wife is the crown princess of the queen of Mobuis. Plus he hasn't seen her a couple of weeks."  
  
" Tricky marriage then?" asked Nosedive turning to Decoy.  
  
" No, just hard getting time together," said Decoy.  
  
" Oh yeah, before I forget," said Lem thinking. " I got a call from Sally today Decoy, you can met the family at the airport at ten tomorrow morning. For Royal Jurai duties, take Tenchi with you."  
  
" Why not Ayeka?" asked Tenchi. " She knows more about Jurai than I do!"  
  
" Ayeka's been instructed to meet her Juraian counterparts as well," said Lem. " That was the message I received from the boss. Ayeka, you are required to be with the Jurai representatives as well, their shuttle however does not land until midday. Don't worry about it Tenchi, Ayeka and Decoy will be back with us before the party starts."  
  
" I see." said Tenchi. He turned to Decoy who was opposite the table to him. " You don't mind tagging along?"  
  
" No, anyway, Alicia's been wanting to meet some of the new members of the squad," said Decoy.  
  
" Enough with the talk," said Lem. " Carrying on with the dance floor, Tenchi, Mallory, pay close attention to females only. If our sources are right, Vixen will be disguised that evening, if she's attempting to steal the jewel from the glass container on the stage and that brings on to the desperate duo and bionic mental case!"  
  
" Hooray," said Nosedive clapping his hands together sitting next to Duke. " We're a Duo!"  
  
" One that have the pretty crummiest job of the evening," said Duke. " Standing next to a glass container with a fake diamond in it? Jeez, I could be finding that thief instead."  
  
" Think about Ryoko," said Ayeka with an evil grin on her face. " Ryoko's got to wait hand and foot on the professors and their consultant."  
  
" Good point," said Tenchi. " I feel kinda sorry for her being put on the sideline for this."  
  
" Don't worry about it," said Lem reading his clipboard. " You might just meet a pretty girl yourself."   
  
" Huh?" asked Tenchi confused. Lem paused and then carried on.  
  
" Anyway, Duke, Nosedive and Machine when he's fully booted up, will remain on the stage at all costs watching the diamond itself."  
  
" Boring," said Nosedive. " I could just go on the dancefloor and strut my stuff."  
  
" Did I mention that you will be required to stand next to the diamond when press pictures are taken?" asked Lem quickly. Nosedive and Duke both looked at Lem.  
  
" We get to be on Fox?" asked Nosedive.  
  
" I don't see why not," said Lem.  
  
" Cool, that will get me some babes," said Nosedive.  
  
" However," said Lem whispering to Decoy. " I have them digitally removed from the pictures."  
  
" Oh, I see," said Decoy.  
  
" Equipment wise guys, all personnel will be required to wear an ear communicator in their ears. Dress code is formal dress, I hope you got that all sorted out by now. Weapon wise, be armed with something just in case Vixen makes a run for it."  
  
" That means I get to use my rocket launcher?" asked Mallory.  
  
" No, just a Glock or a walther will do. All groups will remain in contact with each other through Clem, Washu and Ryoko up in the security box. When vixen is sighted, the instruction is to take her in and not out. I don't want a damn bloodbath on my report to give to the boss. That goes triple for you Mallory."  
  
" Sorry, I'm just a bit trigger happy."  
  
" The guest of honour will arrive at around half eight and then the fake donation is carried out. The   
party continues until it ends. If we do not catch Vixen there and then, we remain on guard on the diamond for the next 48 hours. Understood?"  
  
" Understood," said the team gathered around the table.  
  
" One question," said Kiyone. " Who is the guest of honour?"  
  
" Oh, a royal member of the Boyard Family."  
  
" Boyard family?" asked Decoy. " Who the hell is the Boyard Family?"  
  
" I don't know, but they're French. The guest we're using who'll donate our diamond will be a Princess Rachel Boyard, she'll be accompanied by her bodyguard."  
  
" Why haven't we heard anything about this family?" asked Ayeka. " I have to admit, it's a bit strange that they've just agreed to do this?"  
  
" Well, anything's possible when you persuade the right girl to be a princess for the evening." said Lem.  
  
" She isn't a princess?"   
  
" Yes she is."  
  
" You just said she didn't."  
  
" No I didn't, end conversation now," said Lem. The phone on the table went off; the team looked at each other and then at Lem. Lem sighed and picked up the phone. " Lemming here. Yeah. I see, on my way." He put the phone down. " The boss requires me to see him for a second. You guys go over the plan and get some rest tonight; tomorrow's a big day. Richard, you're in charge."   
  
" Yes Lem," said Decoy reading his mission brief. Lem walked out of the room and shut the door. When Lem had gone, the team just looked at each other.  
  
" He's hiding something from us," said Ayeka. She turned to Decoy. " Decoy, would you know what he could be hiding?"  
  
" I dunno Ayeka, but don't ask, I always unsure of what he's up to."  
  
" Well, if you're a Lemming, anything's possible," said Kiyone.  
  
" Don't worry about it," said Mallory. " I bet he's got a fool proof plan up his sleeve or something. As long as we get that thief, there's nothing to be concerned about."  
  
" I'm more concerned about that Jewel consultant the two professors have had with them for the past day or so," said Ayeka. " He seems a little weird."  
  
" Why?" asked Tenchi. " He's just helping them construct a jewel."  
  
" Me and Ayeka found him and the professors in a formal dress department this morning! And for some strange reason, he dashed off into the changing rooms to find his wallet. I tell you, something's being kept from us."  
  
" What the guy likes to wear dresses?" asked Nosedive. He laughed. " Oh I don't know, maybe he's helping Washu and Clem find some style in their lives."  
  
" Maybe your right," said Mallory. " Then again, you're never right."  
  
" What about the time I told you I met this guy who promised us to be in a hockey team called the Mighty Ducks and then.... Oh damn, I'm always wrong! Never hire Phil Palmfeather."  
  
" Good," said Duke putting a hand to his face. " I'm glad we learnt that lesson today!"  
  
" Anyway," said Decoy. " Does anyone need to go through that brief again?"  
  
" No," came the voices of the others who were still confused.  
  
" Brilliant," said Decoy. He looked at his watch. " It's half past nine, I'm going to get a pint of bitter." He got up and walked out of the room. The team just sat there for a second.  
  
" Did he say we could go?" said Nosedive.  
  
" I think so." Tenchi said. The others shrugged, got up and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
" It's open!" cried Ian from behind his desk. The door opened and Lem walked in. The door closed behind him. " Good, you're here."  
  
" What's up?" asked Lem putting his hands in his black jacket pockets.  
  
" Sit down," said Ian in a concerned tone of voice. Lem unsure of what was going on sat down. " I needed to talk to you about tomorrow night."  
  
" I thought you got the mission brief plan I sent up to you yesterday."  
  
" I did," said Ian holding the brief up in his left hand and putting it down. " Fitzpatrick called me today."  
  
" What does that gimp want?"  
  
" He wants to see The Boyard File!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" He wants to see the Boyard Family file for FBI investigations."  
  
" Why on earth would he want the Boyard Family file?"  
  
" Because he believes we're doing something to lure The Mate out. Now, I know we're after a female thief, but what is concerning me at this point in time is the fact of that Boyard File, it's a new file that has only be created two days ago. I thought we had every wealthy family in the universe on this list."  
  
" Well, we kinda miss the Boyard Family then, I added the information to the system, I'm sorry if I started any worries."  
  
" That's not all I was concerned about Lem, word is that Fitzpatrick will try to crash the party   
tomorrow to search for The Mate. I want your team to be on the lookout for him as well. Orders are to arrest him on site."  
  
" I understand, he won't ruin anything."  
  
" Good, I want an enjoyable and yet promising evening tomorrow without a big mess happening."  
  
" Is that all?" asked Lem.   
  
" Yes, go," said Ian. Lem headed to the door. " Wait a second."  
  
" What?" asked Lem turning around.  
  
" How did you get a hold on the Boyard Family so quickly?"  
  
" I have my connections," said Lem giving a quick smile to Ian. He then walked out of the room leaving Ian at his desk.   
  
******  
  
Lem made his way back to his office along the corridors of headquarters. It was pretty quiet; the usual sort of quiet when it came too important missions happening in the night or next day. It took him a few minutes to get to his office, when he arrived he opened the door. Then out of nowhere, Tenchi appeared.  
  
" Evening Lem," said Tenchi. Lem spun around to see the young Japanese man.  
  
" Evening Tenchi," said Lem. " Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?"  
  
" I'm just trying to find out where Ryoko is, I haven't seen her all day, I haven't even seen the professors. I just want to see if Ryoko's feeling alright about tomorrow."  
  
" Oh, she and the professors are having an extra brief on tomorrow's activities at the moment, they won't be finished until half ten. They've got to test the whole gear out so we don't get caught out when trying to find Vixen."  
  
" I see," said Tenchi. " Will she be around tomorrow morning?"  
  
" Sorry, they have to be in Washington tomorrow morning to help set up the party cameras and other stuff. You'll speak to her tomorrow at the party though, I'm sure of it."  
  
" Alright," said Tenchi. " If you see her, say that I said hi."  
  
" Very well Tenchi," said Lem. Tenchi nodded and walked off back to his quarters. Lem shook his head. " Kid, you have no idea what's in store tomorrow night. Now, time to see if my old tux fits." He walked into his quarters and closed the door.  
  
******  
  
However, what the others didn't know was that, the professors and Ryoko were not having a meeting. In fact, Washu set up her dimensional bathroom again to allow Ryoko to cool off from a long day's work. Meanwhile, Clem and Pillar were in the lab just prepping a few items for tomorrow. Clem was busy fixing the earpieces for the team while Pillar who was still wearing his consultant mask was checking his suitcase.  
  
" What ya doing?" asked Clem looking at an earpiece to see if it worked.  
  
" Finding my make up kit," said Pillar. " I need to create another mask for tomorrow, so I look like our princess' bodyguard."  
  
" I see," said Clem. " Aren't you going to remove the mask your wearing at the moment?"  
  
" No," said Pillar. " I can construct the mask, then put it on tomorrow." He took out a piece of human colour plastic, in the shape of a face and put it on the table. " In a few minutes or so, meet the bodyguard."  
  
" Interesting," said Clem looking at pillar taking out some other equipment, a clear coloured moustache, a colourless beard and a blonde wig. " How many masks do you create?"  
  
" I've made quite a lot, but they are easily disposal after use," said Pillar taking out a pot of paint and a paintbrush. " The equipment needed to create these masks cost quite a bit." He opened the pot and dipped his brush in it. He then started brushing the paintbrush across the moustache. The moustache started to turn a dark blonde colour. " But state of the air."  
  
" What are the beard and moustache made out of?"  
  
" Plastic, but the textures make it feel like real body hair. Better than stealing pieces of cut up hair from the floor of a hairdressers."  
  
" Good point," said Clem. Pillar then removed a strip of paper from behind the moustache and attached it to the mask, under the nose.   
  
He then repeated what he did for the moustache to the beard. After he finished with the beard, he attached it under the mouth. It was a small dark blonde beard. Following adding the beard, Pillar took the blonde wig and fixed it to the mask. Then from the briefcase, he took out two eye contact lens and put them in the eyeholes of the mask. The eye colour was green. Once the eyes were added Pillar lifted the mask off the table and put it into his briefcase.  
  
" Now," said Pillar closing the briefcase and pressing a button on the side. The case started humming.   
  
" In a few minutes, I'll be ready for the ball."  
  
" That's nice to hear," said Clem. Washu came into the lab and pass the two of them. " Hey Washu, how's the sowing coming on."  
  
" The dress is nearly ready," said Washu heading to the far side of the lab where a door was. " I thought I might check on Ryoko."  
  
" Alright," said Clem taking out a camera and looking at it. " Have fun." Washu opened the door and walked in. She then closed the door.  
  
Washu found herself a bathroom, just like the one Tenchi had back at his house in Japan. It was more than less the same than the old one. Washu had used her dimension tuner to set the dimension door to the bathrooms of Tenchi's house. Washu walked around a bit trying to find Ryoko, it was hard to find her, with the many bath pools scattered around the place.  
  
" Ryoko!" cried Washu. " Ryoko! Where are you?"  
  
" Over her," said Ryoko a few yards away from her. Washu turned to wear the voice was coming from and she saw Ryoko popping her head out over the side of one of the baths.  
  
" There you are!" said Washu walking over to her daughter. She sat down on the side and looked at her daughter was siting in the bath, lying back and relaxing. " I thought I check up on my daughter."  
  
" Why? Worried I won't be pretty enough for tomorrow."  
  
" No, just checking if you were prepared for your role tomorrow."  
  
" I'm ready, bring on the party. With my new voice, new dress, and new hair style, I'll be like Cinderella going to the ball and Tenchi's going to be my Prince Charming."  
  
" That's an interesting way to put it," said Washu thinking. " Never knew you read Fairy Tales."  
  
" Ah, well, Samasi had a book lying around back at home, I read it. It was one of those assorted Fairy tales books where it started with once apon a time and ended with they all lived happily ever after."  
  
" Good reading?"  
  
" I like it, but it was one of the children's stories."  
  
" I always wondered," said Washu. " What you be like as a child, I did create you in your adult form with my egg sample and the masses. But I always wanted to know what you would be like as a child. Maybe a sweet and beautiful than you are now."  
  
" Oh cut it out Washu," said Ryoko getting embarrassed. " Stop it."  
  
" Sorry, just trying to connect a daughter to mother relationship here."  
  
" It's alright," said Ryoko. " I was starting to think that same thing, only thing is, I only have the memories of being created, working for Kagato and getting locked up for 2000 years, then meeting Tenchi and then joining this group."  
  
" Well, I wouldn't have minded looking after you as a child. You would be so cute."  
  
" Yeah, that's what you say."  
  
" Ryoko," said Washu pondering. " Are you worried about the mission tomorrow?"  
  
" I already said that I was ready for it."  
  
" No, but are you worried about it?"  
  
" Well, now you come to mention it," said Ryoko softly. " I am, I'm just worried that I'll goof up somewhere and then I'll blow the whole mission. I blow my chances with Tenchi and look right a damn fool"  
  
" You won't," said Washu. " Now I promise you, everything is going fine. John is going undercover as well as your bodyguard for the evening, if your worried about anything, he'll be there to make sure you'll look like a princess to the others."  
  
" Will I have to speak to some people tomorrow?"  
  
" Well," said Washu. " You are expected to give a little thanks to the Museum, but me and Clem can supply that through your ear piece. Pillar will do most of the talking. The only people you'll have to speak to would be some of the Juraians, the mobions and of course our boss himself."  
  
" As long as I don't screw talking to the boss, I might be fine."  
  
" Anyway," said Washu patting her daughter on the shoulder. " Don't worry about it, even if we don't get that thief, just relax and have a good evening, you might never do this again you know. After all this, it would be back to plain old Ryoko."  
  
" But it's a fun experience. And I've enjoyed having you guys there supporting me."  
  
" That's nice to hear," said Washu. " Now, I've got to go and make some changes to your dress, how long are you going to be in for?"  
  
" A few more minutes."  
  
" Very well." Washu got up. " I see you later."  
  
" Bye Mom," said Ryoko as Washu walked off. When Washu left the baths, Ryoko submerged herself under water and then remerge with her cyan hair all wet and brushed back. She sat there quietly and contemplated on what was to happen tomorrow.  
  



	6. The Party comes together - The Heroes - ...

  
  
" Alright," said Fiztpatrick in front of his team. " This is the plan guys, even thought the U.N is not allowing us on site, I want to be at that party to catch The Mate if he shows at that party. Even if they're saying we're after a female thief, I don't give a rat's ass. No one comes as close and as dangerous than The Mate does! I don't care what we have to do; I want him locked up by tomorrow night. Understood."  
  
" Yes sir," said the small group of FBI agents around the table.  
  
" Jackson, get me a disguise or something, make look like an business man or something. I can't walk in and wear my scruffy uniform."  
  
" Yes sir," said an agent to his left.  
  
" Thompson. Get surveillance cameras feed from the museum party into our van, if we're to take down The Mate tomorrow, we got to get a clear scope on all exits. He is not eluding us! Get me 6 men to pose as waiters as well! They'll use the feeds to show you when I want you to hit the Mate hard!"  
  
" Yes sir," said another agent at the table.   
  
" Rest of you, get some gear ready, I want to storm that place if the Mate appears. I'll show them…we'll show the universal Nations that The FBI are more better than handling the situation. Personally, I think that team's leader is sniffing glue."  
  
" Captain Lem Lemming?"  
  
" What ever his name is," said Fitzpatrick. " We got at least 17 hours until that party starts. Get moving!"  
  
******  
  
" What time is it?" asked Tenchi sitting on the bonnet of Decoy's car.  
  
" I dunno," said Decoy. " But the shuttle should have arrived by now."  
  
" Are they always late?"  
  
" No, they're usually quite early."  
  
" When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
" I can't remember," said Decoy. " Ever since Alicia's been doing peace deal campaigns with her mother, it's hard to find time to actually get to be with your wife. But she is part of a royal family, so I can't really blame her for anything. I guess you've got to do some of that soon enough?"  
  
" Me?" asked Tenchi sliding off the bonnet and standing next to Decoy. " I'll only be doing that when I get married."  
  
" To whom?"  
  
" I don't know." Said Tenchi. " I know I've got lots of girls after me, the thing is, I'm just not ready yet for…"  
  
" Commitment?"  
  
" No, I just really don't want a girlfriend at the moment. But Ayeka and Ryoko just literally throw themselves at me trying to make me want one."  
  
" Well, let's look the two girls who want you the most. If you married Ayeka, who's apart of the Juraian family; then you could be on the way to having a very busy life in royal affairs business. Maybe, you just won't have enough time to have free time with your wife to raise kids and gave a decent family. However, if your married to Ryoko, then you might get all the free time on your hands to do practically you want."  
  
" See your point. But I'll wait for a while before I do anything of the sort."  
  
" Well, they aren't going to there for you forever." said Decoy. His mobile rung, he took out it out his jacket and answered it. " Hello? Ah ha…yeah…they're here…bay 5. Thank you."  
  
" Who's that?" asked Tenchi as Decoy put the phone away.  
  
" Oh, just the remembrance service saying they're here!" said Decoy getting into the car. " Come on! We can't keep them waiting."  
  
" Alright," said Tenchi jumping into the car. Decoy turned on the engine and drove the engine off down the road.  
  
Decoy and Tenchi had travelled to the New York Universal Shuttle Airport. This was a new building added on to the existing airport. Here, people could fly off to other planets such as the moon, Jurai, Mobius or some galaxy far far away. The airport was large and had shuttles arriving every hour. But the shuttle Decoy and Tenchi were waiting for was a special shuttle, direct from Mobius.   
Decoy drove the car around the airport and arrived at a special car-parking place. The airport security team lead him through the Car Park to the private parking place, a few yards underground. When he was parked, Decoy got out of the car with Tenchi. The two were lead by two airport security men to a terminal.  
  
" So," said Decoy. " Which terminal are they at?"  
  
" Terminal 4b," said the first security guard. " It's different from the usual terminal they land at."  
  
" How come?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" Well, this isn't a business trip now is it?"  
  
" No," said Decoy. " It's just a quick social visit."  
  
" I see," said the security guard. They arrived at a waiting station; where some chairs were and a window view of the airfield. " If you two wait here, I'll let you through when they're ready."  
  
" Thanks," said Decoy. The two guards walked ahead of the waiting station. Tenchi sat down while Decoy paced around.  
  
" What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" Well, I haven't seen my wife in the past three months, what I'm going to say? 'Hey Honey?'"  
  
" Could work."  
  
" No, it won't. Her parents don't want me to make a fuss over her."  
  
" I see." said Tenchi twiddling his thumbs as he sat down. " Do I have to bow to greet Alicia's mother?"  
  
" No," said Decoy. " She hates it. Only when it's a royalty gala event, then you're expected to bow."  
  
" Ah good, that clears my worries up." said Tenchi sighing.  
  
" Yeah it will, it still doesn't get rid of my worries, what do I say?"  
  
" What do you mean by that Richard?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
" I don't know what to say when you arrive Alicia…." He paused. He turned around and saw a young female squirrel around the same age as him. She had long red hair tied with a ponytail at the back of her head. She was wearing a black jacket with jeans. "…Alicia?"  
  
" Hey," said the female squirrel. Decoy hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. " You've missed me haven't you?"  
  
" Very," said Decoy glad to see his wife. He noticed Tenchi. " Oh Alicia, this is one of the new people we're asked to help in the squad. This is…."  
  
"…Tenchi Masaki," said Alicia. " I know who this guy is."  
  
" Really?" asked Tenchi confused.  
  
" You're the crown prince of Jurai and you think that most people around this galaxy don't know you? You're name has been mentioned several times when my mother and father met with the Juraians last month."  
  
" They've met with them?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Yeah, I was there. Charming place too, you would have like it."  
  
" I would have, if I got away from Lem and that," said Decoy putting an arm around his wife and holding him close. " How's the mother?"  
  
" Alive and well still," said another voice behind Decoy. Decoy gulped and turned around to see another female squirrel. A bit more older than he and Alicia. It was Queen Sally Alicia Acorn of Mobius. Her middle age, 36 still hadn't made her age terribly. She was just a little matured than Alicia was. She was in her usual attire as she was in the freedom fighters that saved Mobius all those years ago; her blue jacket with a white shirt underneath along with blue jeans. Like her daughter, she had red hair. But a little shorter. Decoy upon seeing his mother in law, removed his arm from around his wife.  
  
" Nice to see you." said Decoy. " Want a hug?"  
  
" No thank you," said Sally. " I'm fine."  
  
" Alright."   
  
" Ah, Mr Masaki," said Sally. " Your friends on Jurai have told me much about you. And yet you still haven't a girl?"  
  
" Well, I'm not ready yet."  
  
" You would have made a nice choice for Tenchi," said Sally to her daughter. " However, you married the former terrorist."  
  
" Because I love him mother," said Alicia putting an arm around Decoy. " I make my own choices."  
  
" Like I did when I was younger and I married the person I loved the most."  
  
" Who? Father?" asked Alicia. " He's just eating chilli dogs and listen to rock music."  
" Well," said Sally rolling his eyes up. " Speedy has always said he was out of the youthful touch months ago."  
  
" Well, Speedy's always there to tell you these new things," said Decoys. " Do you need any help with the bags?"  
  
" No, we got some airport staff to do them," said Sally. " Me, Sonic and Speedy are going to our usual place here to get ready for this little gala tonight in Washington. Funny, it was so short noticed."  
  
" Well, you know the people here, don't give every detail."  
  
" I know," said Sally. " Come on Alicia, we've got to go."  
  
" No you go on ahead, I'll meet you three there. Decoy can give me a lift."  
  
" Very well," said Sally. " Well, Richard, Tenchi, I should expect to see you at the party tonight. Until then, have a good day."  
  
" You too," said Decoy. Sally gave a quick smirk and walked back through the waiting station doors. Decoy groaned. " Is it me or does she not like me being a member of your family?"  
  
" Well, Mother thought she always knew best. Guess she was wrong on this one."  
  
" Hopefully I'll prove you right." said Decoy turning to Tenchi. " Come on, we're off back to base."  
  
" So soon?" asked Alicia. " I thought you and me might go somewhere we could…." she then whispered something into Decoy's ear. Decoy paused and looked at Tenchi.  
  
" Can it wait until we get back to base, we still have our home there."  
  
" Alright," said Alicia. " Besides, I'm interested in what's going on back at the base. Bet Clem's blown it up."  
  
" No, he's in Washington as a matter of fact. This Party isn't just a social thing, it's a mission."  
  
" What?" asked Alicia. " When did this start?"  
  
" A few days ago, I'll explain on the way," said Decoy leading his wife off back to the car. Tenchi got up from his chair and followed him.  
  
*******  
  
" Welcome to Washington's Universal ballroom museum," said the guide showing Clem, Washu, Pillar and Ryoko the main hall for where the party was being set.   
  
" Nice place," said Washu. " A bit big isn't it?"  
  
" Not at all, it's a massive occasion. Its not often we get diamonds of this value coming into the museum." said the guide.  
  
" Like the last one which was stolen?" murmured Ryoko to Pillar. He gave a quick chuckle and shook his head.  
  
" So," said the guide. " Where are you setting up the cameras?"  
  
" Let's see," said Clem taking out the map. " Can me and my associates have a quick discussion?"  
  
" But of course," said the guide. " I have to attend to the catering needs."  
  
" Thanks," said Clem as the guide walked off.   
  
" Thought of something?" asked Washu to Clem.  
  
" Yeah," said Clem. " Is me or is that guide gay?"  
  
" CLEM!" shouted Ryoko and Washu together.  
  
" This isn't the time for funny jokes, even if he's gay or not," said Ryoko. " But I think he's gay."  
  
" RYOKO!" shouted Washu.  
  
" Enough with the damn gay jokes," said Pillar, in his professor costume. " Now, where are we putting the camera?"  
  
" Well, apart from the basic security cameras, we adding a few cameras around the staging area and the dance floor. Better chance if Vixen tries to act as a dancer for a while."  
  
" Where on the stage are you putting the cameras?"  
  
" Two around the jewel, one in the case it's self." said Clem pointing to the diagram on the hall plan. " We'll also have cameras panning the entire hall so, hopefully nothing gets through."  
  
Ryoko, Washu, Clem and Pillar had left the New York base earlier today to arrive in Washington early so they could set up the surveillance equipment for the team to keep an eye on the party and look out for Vixen. The group was greeted by a rather happy little tour guide; who led them to the main hall of the museum where the party was being held. The hall itself was like a church cathedral; huge! The ceiling was far up above them; so air escapes were impossible for Vixen.  
The party was already being set up; tables and staging were in the middle of being laid out. Clem and Washu were going to spend the morning and afternoon setting up the cameras. Ryoko and The Mate had the chance to get themselves ready for the big party; this gave them enough time to get use to their clothes and identities. It was going to be a long night. While looking over the plan, Washu quickly remembered something.  
  
" By the way," said Washu. " I almost forgot, Ryoko, do you have a speech ready for tonight?"  
  
" Speech?" asked Ryoko not liking the sound of this.  
  
" Oh damn, I should have told you. You've got to make a little speech this evening about saying how happy you are and the usual stuff."  
  
" WASHU!"  
  
" Ah just kidding ya, you still have to do a short speech, but I'll tell you what to say through your earrings. Which have headphones, believe it or not."  
  
" Why not the link?"  
  
" Too much thinking required!"  
  
" So, what time is this whole thing starting?" asked Pillar, Ryoko and me have to get ready.  
  
" Around half seven, you don't arrive until eight," said Clem. " Where you make the grand entrance down the stairs." He pointed to a huge set of stairs at the end of the hall.  
  
" Do we have someplace to go before then?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" Yeah, at the top of the stairs are some rooms made up especially for you. The Museum was so honoured by your coming that they've put a bottle of champagne up there for you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" After the party's finished!"  
  
" Damn."  
  
" Have you decided what you need to do?" asked the guide coming back.  
  
" Oh yeah it's quite simple, we add cameras around the place!" said Clem smiling rolling up the plan.  
  
" Good, I'll show you to the security box," said the guide.  
  
" Alright," said Washu. " Ryoko, Mr Johnson, can you unload your equipment and start preparing for this   
Evening?"  
  
" Equipment?" asked Ryoko. She looked at Pillar who nodded to her. " Oh, that, alright. We'll meet you later."  
  
" Good," said Washu. She and Clem followed the guide off up the stairs. Ryoko turned to Pillar.  
  
" So are we ready to make me the Princess Ryoko?"  
  
" Let's do It.," said Pillar. He and Ryoko walked back the way they came.   
  
******  
  
  
" Have we loaded everything up in the van people?" asked Lem sitting in the docking bay next to van. Machine, Kiyone and Ayeka were putting some gear into the back of the van.  
  
" Well, we got to put our clothes in here for the party. If we're going early; then shouldn't we be changing at the Museum?" asked Ayeka placing a small box.  
  
" We are," said Lem. " I just want to double check we've got everything. Mac, you got the list. Tell me what we should have."  
  
" Ok," said Machine. " Communication gear."  
  
" Ear pieces, glasses, walkie talkies and microphones," said Ayeka looking in the van.  
  
" Check," said Lem. " Next."  
  
" Weapons."  
  
" We got the usual gear loaded up. We had no room however for Mallory's puck launcher," said Ayeka.  
  
" Check." said Lem. " Next."  
  
" Formal dresses."  
  
" We need to loads those up." said Kiyone.  
  
" Alright," said Lem. " Find the others and tell them to bring their clothes here."  
  
" Yes Lem," said Kiyone and Ayeka heading back into the base. Lem then heard a car driving up and turned around. Lem saw Decoy driving his car up into the bay; with Tenchi and Alicia in the backseat. Lem walked over to the car as it parked. Decoy turned off the engine and got out. He then opened Alicia's door allowing her to get out. Tenchi got out the opposite side. Lem greeted them.  
  
" Hey guys," said Lem smiling. Alicia hugged him.  
  
" Nice to see you again Lem," said Alicia.  
  
" Especially you," said Lem. " How's your mother and father going?"  
  
" Fine, they're still adjusting to life without all the action which your doing."  
  
" Well, I'm not too old for this shit yet," said Lem. He then noticed Decoy and Tenchi. " Quick request, do you have your gear ready for this evening?"  
  
" Er yes," said Tenchi. " Why you ask?"  
  
" Well, we still haven't loaded the formal dresses we're wearing. Could you get them?"  
  
" Well I guess I can get mine," said Tenchi. He turned to Decoy and Alicia. " See you guys later."  
  
" Bye," said Decoy and Alicia together as Tenchi walked back into the base. Lem turned to the two.  
  
" Decoy can you get yours, Alicia can stay here and chat with me."  
  
" Well, Alicia just needed to pick something up from our quarters, then I've got to drive her to the hotel they're staying at."  
  
" Ok," said Lem. " While your there get you're tux for this evening."  
  
" Sure," said Decoy. He and Alicia headed back off to the base while Lem stood there.  
  
" Ah you kids," said Lem walking back over to Machine. " Mac, can you shrink so we can load you up."  
  
" Ok Sweetheart" said Machine. Lem paused.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Play the same thing again Sam," said Machine mocking Casablanca. Lem hit him on the head.  
  
" STOP THAT! OR CLEM'S REFORMATING YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Meanwhile back in the base, some of the team members were discussing about the mission ahead of them. Nosedive and Mallory were on they're way to pick up their formal dresses for the evening.   
  
" You know this evening's going to be boring," said Nosedive standing in the corridor next to Mallory.  
  
" Yeah, but we still have a job to do, catch that thief," said Mallory.  
  
" Besides, I can't imagine you in a dress."  
  
" What about that red one I wore when I went mall shopping." asked Mallory. Nosedive gulped.  
  
" Oh yeah, that one." said Nosedive squeaky. Mallory raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Right," said Mallory. " Good thing you're just staying put with Duke on the jewel."  
  
" I hate that job, I don't get fun."  
  
" That's because you'll try and chat women up!" moaned Mallory. " Honestly is that all you can think about?"  
  
" No, there's my comic books," said Nosedive. Decoy and Alicia walked by. " Hey Alicia, no time no see."  
  
" Hey Alicia," said Mallory. " Your back on the job."  
  
" No, just picking something up in mine and Decoy's quarters," said Alicia. Decoy stopped at a door a few meters from Nosedive and Mallory and he opened it.  
  
" Come on, let's find what you're looking for," said Decoy letting Alicia in first. She walked in.  
  
" I've already found it," said Alicia from the room.  
  
" What is it?" asked Decoy. Alicia's hand came through and grabbed his tie pulling him in. " YIPE!" The door closed. Mallory and Nosedive looked at each other.  
  
" Do you think…."  
  
" Don't ask Nosedive, just don't ask!" said Mallory. Tenchi came by with a suit in a dry cleaning back. " Hey Tenchi, what ya doing."  
  
" Lem's asked us to get our clothes for this evening and load them in the van. Pronto." said Tenchi.   
  
A loud thumping noise was then heard, coming from the room Decoy and Alicia went in. Tenchi looked at the room and then at Mallory. She shook her head. Tenchi rolled his eyes up and nodded.   
  
" I'll see you at the van." He then walked off.  
  
" Come on," said Mallory walking off in the opposite way. " We better get our own and…." The door opened and Alicia walked out smiling zipping up her jacket. "…Alicia?"  
  
" I'll see you at the party, don't worry, I'll keep a lookout for that thief." said Alicia waving to them.  
  
" Thanks." said Mallory confused. As Alicia walked off, Decoy came out of the room, his shirt hanging out with his belt undone. The two looked at him and became concerned. Mallory just quickly sped off leaving Nosedive and Decoy.  
  
" What did you two do in there?" asked Nosedive. Decoy paused and thought for a second.  
  
" We…. Shared a touching moment," said Decoy calmly.  
  
" You made out with her, didn't you?"  
  
" We haven't seen each other in a while. It's hard in a working marriage."  
  
" But you made out with her."  
  
" To put it frank…." said Decoy. He paused. "…. Yes."  
  
" Alright my man!" said Nosedive. " High five!" He and Decoy did a high five.  
  
******  
  
It was coming up to early afternoon; Pillar and Ryoko had got their bags from the van they came in and secretly made their way to their private room the museum set up for them. Pillar opened the door and let Ryoko in. He followed her in a closed the door. He then locked it.  
The room was one of those set up living arrangement; it had some chairs, tables. Properly lit with some flashing white light, the room was prefect for having your own celebration party. Though Ryoko was told to wait until after her job was done. They noticed at the end of the room were two small rooms. One labelled 'dressing room', the other 'washing room'. Ryoko walked over and opened the dressing room door and peered in. A nice table with mirror opposite clothes racks. Simple and stylish.  
  
" Well," said Ryoko looking around her dressing room. " This is nice."  
  
" Yeah, these Museum blokes think of everything," said Pillar looking around. " Anyway, this should do for tonight."  
  
" Yeah," said Ryoko walked over to the 'washing' door and opened it. She looked inside; there was a bathroom; complete with shower, bath and toilet! She placed her bags in there and then started to close the door. Pillar looked confused.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm going to fresh up a bit before Washu does my hair." said Ryoko. " Besides, do you want to see me in the shower?"  
  
" No, I've got to try on my new face," said Pillar giving a smirk back at Ryoko. Ryoko smiled and shook her head. She closed the door. " Hopefully, it's good."  
  
Pillar closed the dressing room door and walked over to the sofa in the middle of the room. He sat down and placed his briefcase on the floor. He opened it and took out the mask he made the night before at the lab. He stood up and saw a mirror above and behind the sofa. He looked in the mirror to see his professor mask which showed him with grey hair. Pillar removed his glasses.  
  
" No more professors, only royal guards." said Pillar moving his left hand to his chin.   
  
He turned away and ripped off the mask. He threw it on the floor and immediately put the new mask on, without looking. He pressed it against his face and then turned to the mirror. He opened his eyes. Pillar's face had now changed from a grey hair professor to a blonde hair and moustached young man. Pillar coughed to get his voice chip working.  
  
" Madams and Monsieur's," said Pillar in a French Accent. " We are ready for zee ball!"  
  
******  
  
While Ryoko and Pillar we're gearing up, Clem and Washu were doing a quick test run of the cameras they had set up along with the museum security cameras. They were sitting at the camera control desk in the security box testing the cameras to see if they can get a good view on everything. This is where they we're going to be sitting for the next couple of hours the moment the party began.  
  
" Let's see, camera two, camera three, camera four," said Clem sitting at the control desk. " Yep, they're all up and running along with the other twenty cameras we have."  
  
" This feels like we're showing a football game or something," said Washu sitting next him with some glasses on looking at the monitors. " Do we have any delays in the picture?"  
  
" No, this is all real time."  
  
" Good, I say we're ready for this little party."  
  
" Are we have some of the food brought up to us?"  
  
" No, we get to order something more special," said Washu. She took out a Chinese menu. " I thought we eat something more nicer than caviar."  
  
" Ahem," said Clem taking the menu and looking at it. " What are you having?"  
  
" Chicken chow mien followed by a portion of egg fried rice and porkballs."  
  
" I'll have the same but I'll have a beef chow mien with some chicken curry." said Clem reading the menu.  
  
The phone on the control desk went off, Washu sat there looking at the cameras while Clem was reading the menu. After a few rings, Washu looked at Clem. He wasn't paying attention to the phone. She sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
" Security box," said Washu. " Oh Little Ryoko, how can I help you? I see…yes. Ok, let me just leave Clem at the cameras and I'll be on my up. Bye." She put the phone down. " Clem…."  
  
" Oh, oh, oh…we got to get some curry sauce and chips," said Clem reading the menu. Washu took the menu off him. "Hey!"  
  
" Ryoko just called me. She needs her hair styling done. I'm going up to her room. You stay here and keep an eye on the cameras."  
  
" For what? This party isn't started yet?"  
  
" To make sure they don't break down in five minutes after start up." said Washu getting up from the desk and walking out of the room. Clem put his feet on the desk and laid back.  
  
" Heck! I invented these cameras, they're not going to break down." said Clem. Camera six's view changed into MTV. " Then again, my cameras are famous for picking up digital satellite channels."  
  
******  
  
" Knock knock," said Washu knocking on the door.  
  
" Come in, it's open," said Pillar from inside the room.   
  
Washu turned the door handle and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and turn around to see the specially set up room. She saw Pillar, in his royal Boyard guard uniform sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. Unknown to her that it was Pillar, she got worried.  
  
" Who…are…you?" asked Washu to the blonde man. Pillar looked up at the pinked hair professor and put the newspaper down.  
  
" My name is Commander Jean Gout, personal protector of Princess Rachel Boyard," said Pillar in his French Accent. " And what can I do for you?"  
  
" I didn't know we employed a guard for the princess."   
  
" Hey Washu," said Ryoko coming out of the dressing room in a dressing gown and a towel around her head. " Don't you know that's John?"  
  
" Huh?" asked Washu turning to the guard.  
  
" Sorry professor," said Pillar returning to his normal voice. " I couldn't resist trying my new accent on you."  
  
" Ah," said Washu. " Good disguise."  
  
" Thank you." said Pillar getting up. " I thought it work."  
  
" It did," said Washu. She turned to Ryoko. " Is your hair dry enough to get it to hold together?"  
  
" I think so," said Ryoko going back into the dressing room. " Come in here and we can start this thing."  
  
" Alright," said Washu following Ryoko into the room. Ryoko closed the door. Pillar picked up his newspaper and continued reading it.  
  
******  
  
" Excuse me sir," said the guide knocking on the window of a van. " You can't park here, I need to see some identification." The window pulled down and Lem poked his head out. He was wearing sunglasses.  
  
" You need identification," said Lem. He took out a piece of paper and gave it to him. " Here."  
  
" Let's see," said the guide reading it. He stopped and looked up at Lem. " You're the new security team?"  
  
" Well, we're the security team for our boss. You see, he's coming to this party tonight and he asked us to be there for protection."  
  
" Well, it is signed by him," said the guide handing back the paper to Lem. " You can park here."  
  
" Thank you." said Lem rolling up the window. The van's side door opened and the team got out of the van. Lem opened his driver's door and got out. Decoy got out of the passenger door. " Well, here we are, the Universal Museum of Washington D.C."  
  
" Seems more lively since we were here last," said Tenchi looking around.  
  
" That's because there's a ball happening tonight, which I've been telling everyone about since this whole mess started."  
  
" Well…." Said Duke folding his arms looking at the building. "…. I have to admit, it looks to have more nicer people than that Fiztpatrick fella."  
  
" As long as he doesn't interrupt the party and tries to catch the thief himself, we'll be fine," said Lem looking at his watch. " Come on, we have six hours to go. Let's get moving!"  
  
  
*******  
  
" How's Ryoko doing?" asked Pillar as Washu left the dressing room.  
  
" Oh, give her some time and she'll be ready for anything." said Washu. " But she ain't to leave this room until the ball starts.  
  
" Which is in?" asked Pillar confused.  
  
" Around 4 and ½ hours time. But Ryoko is putting on her dress and jewellery until the final hour to go."  
  
" I see. I'll make sure no one comes in unless with the proper access."  
  
" Good job Pillar, she's gonna look great," said Washu. She left the room-leaving Pillar still on the couch. He turned to the dressing room.   
  
" Ryoko?" asked Pillar. " Do you need any help?"  
  
" I'm fine thank you," said Ryoko from behind the door. Pillar sat back on the couch and took out a book.  
  
" At least I haven't read this all the way in yet." muttered Pillar reading his book.  
  
*******  
  
There was now three hours to go, and everything was nearly ready. Since the U.N and the museum had their preparation to do. The unwanted FBI was lurking outside in a van. Fitzpatrick had brought in a group of agents to the museum in a plain white van outside the museum. He was determined to catch the mate.  
  
" Ok boys," said Fitzpatrick talking to his group of 6 men. " The plan is simple, you 6 will pose as waiters, your job will be to keep an eye on the area. As soon as we spot The Mate, we take him down as quickly as possible."  
  
" But haven't been told by the Universal Nations not to come to this party?" asked one of the men.  
  
" Yes but the U.N are trying to find a different thief, we are here for the Mate and the Mate alone." said Fitzpatrick. " I take it you all armed?"  
  
" Yes," said the men dressed up like waiters. Fitzpatrick nodded.   
  
" I'll be one of the guests at the ball tonight, so I'll be in the area if anything goes wrong," said Fitzpatrick smiling. " So, let's get to work boys and tomorrow we be famous for arresting the number one thief and that damn Universal Nations ain't stealing the spotlight!"  
  
*******  
  
" Have you got everything Vix?" asked Greg standing at the boat controls.  
  
" Yes, I've got everything a girl needs for the ball!" cried Vixen sitting on the side of the boat looking out. She was in a red dress made out of red reflective beds, she had long red hair coming down to her shoulders and wearing some make up to make her look like a playboy girl. " A bright dress, looks to kill for, and a sex appeal."  
  
" Ha ha," smirked Greg turning off the boat engine and dropping down next to Vixen. " I meant equipment to steal this diamond."  
  
" Yes, a master thief always has her gear ready and waiting," said Vixen grinning laying back. " This is going to be a piece of cake."  
  
" Let's hope so, word is that place is going to be guarded tonight so we can't have any slip ups."  
  
" How guarded?" asked Vixen sitting up.  
  
" I dunno, reports from the news say just a few guards."  
  
" Good," said Vixen. " The plan still is on, I'll swipe the diamond before the unveiling and get to the boat dock by the museum before anyone notices. Then we drive off and tomorrow we head off to Jamaica to celebrate in the Caribbean style."  
  
" IF we get away," said Greg taking out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a smoke from it.  
  
" Trust me, I'm the best damn thief there is," cried Vixen swiping the cigarette from Greg. She took a puff from it. " I'll do it with 100% accuracy."  
  
" Ok then, if you say so," said Greg getting up and heading back to the boat controls. He turned on the engine. " Let's head to the ball shall we."  
  
" Aye-Aye Captain," smirked Vixen as Greg drove the boat toward the museum. " Let's get us a diamond!"   
  
  
---------------------------  
COMING SOON!  
  
Chapter 7 - The party begins - With the party underway, the team set about doing their mission. But the plan goes awarked when The Mate meets up with Vixen and Fitzpatrick tries to arrest him at the same time. Is anything going to smoothly at the party. We'll see and find out.  
  
Any comments - e-mail me @ iain_Boulton@hotmail.com 


End file.
